Dear J : from Jiroko to Jyuto, from Jyuto to Jiro
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada
1. Prolog

**Hypnosis Microphone © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & LavendulaMinty**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan _hypnosis microphone_, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samatoki masih tidak mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya. Kakinya terhuyung, menggoyahkan pijakannya. Riou dengan sigap memapah tubuh lemah Samatoki dari belakang, meski dirinya sendiri kesulitan menerima kenyataan yang terpampang di kamar kecil untuk dua orang itu. Mereka seharusnya datang lebih cepat, seharusnya lebih peka terhadap apa yang terjadi di rumah kecil yang diberikan Samatoki untuk adiknya, Jyuto.

"Tunggulah di sini," perintah Riou tenang, tangannya melepas tubuh gemetar Samatoki yang kini bersender di dinding. Mata pria berambut putih itu masih terpaku lurus ke depan.

Dahi Riou berkerut, ia benci dihadapkan pemandangan seperti ini. Dilihat saja ia sudah tahu, tapi demi kepuasan pribadiーdan sedikit harapan kecil yang keras kepala menunjukkan keberadaannyaーlengan Riou memeluk tubuh Jyuto dan mengangkatnya lebih tinggiーlebih tinggi dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Jyuto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oegh! Ohok!"

Riou sontak menoleh dan melihat Samatoki memuntahkan isi perutnya di lantai dekat pintu. Dadanya naik turun berupaya memompa oksigen ke paru-paru, berebut giliran dengan kontraksi diafragmanya. Apa Samatoki jijik? Riou menunduk, melihat noda cairan urin yang kini menempel pada kimononya. Reaksi yang wajar, tapi mungkin Riou saja yang sudah imun terhadap segala hal kotor di dunia ini. Darah, feses, urin...semuanya sama saja.

"Kenapa...kau melakukan ini, Jyuto?"

Getaran suara Samatoki membuat Riou memeluk tubuh Jyuto lebih erat. Ia juga ingin bertanya hal yang sama. Tapi apa gunanya?

"Padahal aku sudah merelakanmu menikah dengan perempuan itu dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita!"

"Jiroko juga ada di sini, Samatoki. Jaga mulutmu."

Samatoki menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses semua ini. Ia tidak mau mempercayai adiknyaーsatu-satunya adiknya, mengambil keputusan bodoh hanya karena cintanya pada seorang perempuan biasa. Tanpa status, tanpa kekayaan, tanpa masa depan. Ia tahu sejak awal ia tidak seharusnya memberi restu.

Riou membaringkan tubuh Jyuto di samping kasur Jiroko yang tersenyumーentah bagaimana perempuan itu bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Riou merobek lengan kimono dalamannya, dan meletakkannya di atas wajah Jiroko. Matanya tidak bisa mengacuhkan memar dan cakaran di leher perempuan itu.

Sungguh terlambat, dirinya dan Samatoki.

"Riou..."

Riou mengangguk, memberitahu bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Tolong...Jyuto...kumohon..."

"..."

Telapak tangan Riou membelai dahi Jyuto lembut, sebelum menutup kelopak mata pria itu. Andai ia bisa, pasti Riou akan melakukannya. Tapi dia bukan Tuhan apalagi Dewa. Ia tidak bisa mengembalikan mereka yang mati.

"Jyuto sudah tiada, Samatoki."

BRAK!

Dinding kertas kamar seketika ringsek dihantam pukulan Samatoki. Pria itu masih menunduk, masih merana, masih tidak menerima kenyataan.

"SIAL!"

Riou menahan dahinya dengan telapak tangan. Sesak yang sedari tadi menghantui menelannya bulat-bulat. Bukan Samatoki saja yang bersedih di sini. Jyuto adalah teman yang sama berharganyaーseberharga Jiroko bagi keluarganya. Akan ada lebih dari satu keluarga yang berkabung akan kematian dua suami istri ini. Akan banyak hati yang patahー

ZRRRRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHH!

Riou melirik celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Hujan deras turun di luar sana, seakan ikut meratapi hilangnya dua pasangan insan yang mencintai satu sama lain terlampau hebat, mereka memutuskan mengakhiri hidup bersama. Riou melirik ke belakang, Samatoki tengah membaca secarik kertas yang tadi berada tidak jauh dari posisi mayat Jyuto menggantung. Sambil mengusap air matanya, Riou menghampiri Samatoki.

"!"

Tanpa peringatan, Samatoki ambruk di pelukan Riou. Tangan kirinya meremas kertas di tangannya penuh dendam. Tangan lainnya mencabik permukaan kimono Riouーsebuah metafor luka tak berdarah yang mendera bertubi-tubi namun tidak dapat dielakkan.

Dengan tenang Riou mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca di tengah jeritan nestapa Samatoki yang robek dari tenggorokannya, mengiringi hujan musim panas yang tidak tahu ampun.

_"Tanpa Jiroko, aku tidak bisa. Tunggu aku di surga."_

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 1 : Memory_


	2. Dear 1 : Memory

**Hypnosis Microphone © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & LavendulaMinty**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jyuto menumpuk kertas-kertas di atas meja kerjanya sembarangan. Ia sudah ingin bisa melihat kembali permukaan meja kayu berlapis kaca yang diselipi beberapa foto dan catatan kecil. Sebatang pulpen tak sengaja tersenggol. Jyuto membungkuk untuk mengambil alat tulis tersebut ketika pintu ruangannya dijeblak.

"Oi, Jyuto."

Kepala Jyuto menyembul dari balik mejanya. "Samatoki, sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk! Dasar yakuza sialan!"

Samatoki acuh, sebatang tembakau di mulutnya dicabut dan asap putih dibebaskan ke udara. "Apa aku mengganggu acaramu bermain tisu?"

"Bolpoinku jatuh, bodoh!" Jyuto berdiri. Satu tumpukan kertas kembali disentuh, disentak-sentakkan supaya rapi. "Mau apa kau kemari? Urusan 'ayah'mu lagi?"

Satu hembusan nafas disertai asap rokok kembali dibumbungkan. "Heh, _spoiler_ dari mana?"

Beberapa tumpukan kertas yang sudah disendirikan disimpan dalam laci. "Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu."

Puntung rokok yang sudah tidak lebih panjang dari jari kelingking dijejalkan di asbak terdekat. "Oh, seabad lalu? Seperti yang pernah kau bilang padaku bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah kakakmu?" Senyum miring disunggingkan, sedikit menggoda si polisi.

"Tak usah besar kepala. Umurmu saja tak melebihi umurku."

"Berisik, pak tua. Kita ke kamp Riou dulu, nanti kuceritakan di mobil."

Tangan berbalut kain merah Jyuto membenarkan letak kacamata yang tak berpindah. Samatoki benar. Di kehidupan sebelumnya, pria bersurai putih itu adalah kakaknya. Jyuto bisa tahu, karena ia berada pada kondisi langka. Dimana ia memiliki ingatan akan kehidupannya di masa lampau, tepatnya 107 tahun lalu, di tahun 1912 zaman Taisho.

"Oi, Jyuto. Pinjam pemantik."

_"Oi, Jyuto. Pinjami aku obi."_

Saat pertama kali bertemu dua tahun lalu, Jyuto spontan memanggil Samatoki 'kakak'. Mereka kemudian cekcok karena Samatoki tak percaya dengan segala omongan Jyuto soal ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya yang dianggap bualan. Jyuto menghela nafas. Meskipun telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria yang empat tahun lebih muda dari Jyuto dan tak lagi ada hubungan saudara, sifatnya sama sekali tak berubah. Masih kasar dan mudah tersulut emosi. Begitu juga dengan kentalnya kebaikan dalam diri Samatoki.

Mobil polisi yang dikendarai Jyuto dan Samatoki melaju mulus di jalan beraspal. Sesekali mereka mengobrol. Sesekali berkelahi kecil karena Jyuto protes Samatoki merokok tanpa membuka jendela mobil.

"Oi, Jyuto. Apa Riou juga ada di kehidupanmu sebelumnya?"

Samatoki menjadi satu-satunya tempat Jyuto bercerita soal ingatannya. Jyuto tahu Samatoki masih menyimpan ketidakpercayaan, tapi ia bersedia untuk selalu mendengar dan itu sudah cukup.

"Ya. Dia sahabat dekatmu."

"Oh, pantas kau mengajaknya bergabung tanpa pikir panjang. Sudah kenal duluan ternyata."

Belum sempat Jyuto melempar respon, sekelebat sosok yang tengah berjalan di pedestrian tertangkap manik zamrud Jyuto. Kakinya spontan menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan membanting setir ke pinggir jalan, menimbulkan decit berisik dari gesekan ban dengan aspal. Samatoki sampai terpelanting.

"Jyuto sialan. Kau kesurupan, hah?! Apa-"

Samatoki tak melanjut ucap, ia melihat netra Jyuto yang melebar, terpaku hanya pada satu titik.

"Jyuto?"

Jyuto tak menggubris. Tangannya membuka pintu mobil, berdiri siap menghadang jalan dua orang remaja yang tengah membawa kantung belanjaan. Begitu tinggal beberapa langkah sampai mereka berselingan, tampaknya si remaja dengan jaket biru menangkap keanehan pada raut Jyuto.

"Jiroko?"

"Huh?"

"Kau Jiroko, kan?" Jyuto tak sadar sudah mendekat. Tubuh dengan tinggi hampir sepadan spontan dipeluk. "Ini aku, Jyuto-"

"ENYAH KAU OM-OM MESUM! NAMAKU BUKAN JIROKO!"

Dahi Jyuto dihantam dengan dahi. Jyuto samar-samar mendengar gelak tawa dari dalam mobilnya.

"Ugh, orang aneh. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, Saburo."

"Pfftt. Bwahahahaha! Jiro, kau baru saja dipeluk pria dua puluh tahunan. Aku benar-benar tidak salah lihat!" Remaja lain yang dipanggil Saburo begitu keras menertawakan kakak tengahnya sambil berlari entah ke mana.

"Berisik! Tahu begini kita tidak usah datang ke Yokohama! Kau lihat tidak dia keluar dari mobil polisi? Apa semua polisi Yokohama seperti itu?!"

"Mana mungkin, bodoh. Kau saja yang menarik perhatian om-om homo."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Pertengkaran mereka setelahnya yang kian jauh tak Jyuto dengar. Sebelah tangannya memegang kepala. Bukan karena menahan sakit akibat habis disundul, namun karena pikirannya yang lebih sakit menghantam dari dalam.

Jyuto sangat yakin ia tak salah lihat. Sosok yang sempat dipeluknya sejenak tadi adalah sosok yang paling dirindukannya selama ia hidup dengan ingatan lampaunya. Orang yang selalu diharapkannya untuk bereinkarnasi dan kembali ke dekapannya.

"HAHAHA," Gelak tawa Samatoki yang mendekat terdengar keras dan puas. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini kau homo. Dibilang om mesum pula. Apa anak-anak muda adalah tipemu, pak polisi?"

Tawa lebar Samatoki luntur mendadak. Tangannya yang hendak menepuk punggung Jyuto, yang masih berlutut habis ditabrak dahi di kepalanya, terhenti di udara. Air mata yang tak pernah sekalipun Samatoki lihat dibiarkan mengalir membasahi pipi.

Samatoki langsung paham keadaannya cukup serius, meski dibumbui humor tadinya. Sepertinya si pria bersurai putih itu harus menunda tawanya dulu.

Jyuto yang masih linglung dibopong kasar, dimasukkan dan didudukkan di kursi penumpang mobil Jyuto. Samatoki mengambil alih kemudi. Kembali membawa mereka menyatu dengan padatnya lalu lalang Yokohama.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Samatoki terang-terangan bertanya.

"Saudaranya memanggilnya Jiro." Siku Jyuto bersandar di jendela mobil, membuat telapak tangannya bersarang di atas lensa kacamata, menutupi kedua indra penglihatan Jyuto yang sudah berhenti meneteskan air. "Tapi di masa lalu, dia adalah istriku."

"Jadi kau beneran homo?"

"Dia dulunya perempuan, sialan! Namanya Jiroko."

Nafas Jyuto memberat. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang selalu dicarinya selama 29 tahun hidupnya, harus terlahir kembali menjadi seorang pria? Apakah Jiroko sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi pria? Dan Jiroko seperti Samatoki, juga tak memiliki ingatan yang sama dengan Jyuto. Apakah dirinya benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya yang ingat dengan segala kejadian seabad lalu?

"Oi, Jyuto, kita sudah sampai."

Panggilan Samatoki tak berhasil mengembalikan Jyuto kembali ke masa sekarang. Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di kamp Riou, Jyuto masih belum mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh.

"Ada apa, Jyuto?" Riou bertanya. Sedang Samatoki tak berniat menggantikan Jyuto menjawab.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

_"Kau bertengkar dengan Jiroko-chan lagi?"_

Bayangan Riou di masa lalu membawa Jyuto kembali pada masa sekarang. Tatapan bertanya Riou dan Samatoki adalah yang ditangkap pertama kali oleh netra hijau keunguan Jyuto.

"Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

Bola mata Jyuto melebar. Pertanyaan Riou sama persis dengan Riou yang sempat muncul di kilas baliknya.

"Kenapa...kau bertanya begitu, Riou?"

"Hm?" Tangan Riou berhenti bergerak membersihkan sisa-sisa api unggun semalam. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau selalu seperti itu tiap habis bertengkar dengan... Samatoki? Apa kau habis bertengkar dengan Samatoki?"

Jyuto dibuat takjub oleh Riou. Meski tak punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, kebiasaan yang dihapal Riou dibawanya bereinkarnasi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku."

"Hmh, jangan membuatku merinding, polisi sialan."

Adu mulut yang tidak pernah lepas barang sehari di antara Jyuto dan Samatoki berlangsung sampai Riou menawarkan makan siang. Sampai mereka memilah bahan yang sanggup dimakan sebelum dimasak si tentara, eksistensi berlabel Jiroko belum bisa dihalau Jyuto dari pikirannya.

Kenapa, Jiroko? Adalah yang terus terngiang di benak si polisi. Jyuto tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada sosok Jiroko dalam ingatan yang terus membayangi atau kepada Tuhan yang telah melahirkan dirinya kembali.

Apa Jirokonya masih menyimpan emosinya dulu? Apa Jiroko sudah muak dan membenci Jyuto? Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk terlahir kembali menjadi remaja yang usianya terpaut jauh dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang lelaki?

_Kenapa, Jiroko? Kupikir cinta kita sejati bahkan setelah kita berdua bereinkarnasi._

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 2 : Brother_


	3. Dear 2 : Brother

**Hypnosis Microphone © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & LavendulaMinty**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitulah. Ini adalah tim yang akan melawan kalian saat _rap battle_ lusa malam. Tolong standby 20 menit untuk _sound check_. Untuk _mixing_ lagu juga tolong diberikan ke staff bagian _sound_ sekarang jugaー"

Jiro melongo. Tubuhnya mematung melihat sosok polisi Yokohama berkacamata itu di sisi MC Crazy M dan Mr. Hardcore. _Briefing_ dari staff backstage rap battle Chuuoku tidak ia indahkan. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memproses situasi konyol ini. Pria yang melecehkannya di jalanan Yokohama tempo hari! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?! Melawan Buster Bros, pula!

"Oi, Jiro, itu kan-"

"Diam." geram Jiro muak. Ia membuang muka, menolak membalas tatapan datar Jyuto barang sedetik pun.

"Hm?" Ichiro mengalihkan pandangan dari staff ke sosok MC 45 Rabbit yang masih sibuk merokok. Ingatan tentang cerita Saburo yang melihat Jiro dipeluk laki-laki asing kembali berputar di benaknya.

"Cih." Samatoki berbalik dan meninggalkan _muster point_ selepas staff bergegas ke tim lainnya. Biasanya ia akan langsung adu mulut ketika bertemu Ichiro, tapi kali ini rokok di ujung bibirnya terasa sayang untuk diabaikan demi perselisihan picisan. Riou mengekor dari belakang, bahunya menyenggol Jyuto untuk ikut serta. Jyuto mengangguk, kemudian membuang linting rokoknya ke tempat sampah saat sebuah tangan menahannya di tempat.

"Jyuto-san."

Jyuto memaku mendengar namanya disebut Ichiro. Ingatannya kembali ke seratus tahun yang lalu, di mana Ichiro dengan pakaian zaman Taisho dan bergender perempuan memanggilnya dengan nada yang sama, dengan tatapan penuh tahu. Ichiro yang itu, yang memberinya restu menikahi Jiroko, yang mungkin menangisi kematian mereka berdua, kembali terlahir menjadi kakak bagi Yamada bersaudara. Secuil rasa iri menggerogoti relung hati Jyuto. Andai saja ia juga terlahir kembali menjadi orang yang bisa berada di dekat Jiro, andai saja mereka berdua bukan laki-laki. Andai usia mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauhー

"Haaa?! Apa maumu, Ichiro?! Jangan sentuh anggota kru-ku seenaknya!" seru Samatoki yang berbalik dan menghampiri kakak tertua Yamada itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, aku hanya perlu bicara sebentar dengan Jyuto-san," jawab Ichiro tenang, tidak seperti biasanya.

"...apa kita saling mengenal? Untuk apa leader Buster Bros hendak bicara denganku?" tanya Jyuto datar, tangannya melepas genggaman Ichiro tanpa susah payah. Apa Ichiro marah karena insiden dengan Jiro seminggu yang lalu?

Ichiro terdiam sebentar menatap Jyuto. "Ya, tapi sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau juga ingat, bukan? Tahun 1920..."

Bola mata Jyuto melebar. Tahun 1920, tahun di mana ia dan Jiroko menikah.

"Haaa?" Samatoki menggeram untuk kedua kalinya, tidak menangkap bagian terakhir kalimat Ichiro yang dibisikkan. "Bicara yang jelas, bocah!"

"Ichi-nii! Simpan tenaga untuk nanti malam! Jangan ribut di sini!" pinta Saburo.

"Iya, nii-chan! Kita masih harus gladi resik, jangan buang tenaga meladeni orang-orang ini!"

"Samatoki, jangan buat keributan di sini. Kita bisa didiskualifikasi," ujar Riou.

"Hanya sepuluh menit," nada bicara Ichiro berubah menjadi berbahaya. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi tidak menyentuh matanya. Jyuto bergeming, aura membunuh Ichiro tampak jelas.

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

GRASAK!

Jyuto terlempar hingga tersungkur di atas aspal yang basah akibat hujan. Rusuknya terasa sakit bukan main ditendang oleh Ichiro yang kalap tanpa peringatan. Beruntung mereka berada di belakang gedung _venue_, di mana saksi mata mereka hanyalah beberapa tong sampah besar dan lampu neon yang berkedip, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan mati. Andai salah satu staff chuuoku mendapati mereka seperti ini, sudah pasti Mad Trigger Crew dan Buster Bros didiskualifikasi dari _battle_. Mereka memang diberi wewenang saling bunuh di atas panggung, tapi tidak di luarnya apalagi dengan tangan kosong.

Jyuto terbatuk, air liurnya menetes dari ujung bibir. Ia masih bisa bangkitーbagus, berarti rusuknya tidak patah.

Ditendang di bagian dada berarti Ichiro sengaja mengincar bagian tubuh yang tertutup kain dan tidak menyerang dengan intensi membunuh. Entah Jyuto harus bersyukur atau membalas.

"Berani sekali kau kembali mendekati Jiro."

Jyuto tersengal mencoba mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ekspresi Ichiro datar, sarat akan amarah. Tapi garis lurus bibirnya merupakan indikasi ada kecamuk berbahaya yang membuncah di dalam dada pria usia 19 tahun tersebut. Aaah...pemahaman menyelimuti Jyuto. Begitu rupanya. Ichiro juga sama sepertinya. Sekarang semuanya masuk akal. Termasuk letupan amarah yang dilampiaskan padanya semenit lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata masih ada yang punya ingatan waktu itu selain aku," Jyuto menelan kembali batuk yang hampir keluar. "Maafkan aku, kakak ipar...aku tidak bisa menahan diriー"

Perkataan Jyuto terpotong Ichiro yang menarik kerahnya kasar, kali ini emosi meluap tampak di wajahnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat setiap lantang jeritan Ichiro terekam jelas oleh Jyuto.

"APA TIDAK CUKUP KAU MEMBUAT JIRO MENDERITA DI KEHIDUPAN MASA LALUNYA?! HAH?!"

"...maafkan aku."

"AKU MERELAKAN ADIKKU UNTUKMU DAN BEGITU CARAMU MEMBALAS KEBAIKANKU?!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"KHー!" Ichiro melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jyuto, namun berhenti sebelum permukaan kepalannya mendarat di hidung polisi Yokohama itu. Tubuh Ichiro bergetarーJyuto mafhum, dendam sekian puluh tahun akibat adiknya yang mati dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiriーkakak mana yang tidak murka?

Jyuto tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak pantas. Berada di dekat Jiro lagi pun...ia tidak seharusnya dihadapkan pada kesempatan semacam ini. Tuhan mungkin tengah menghukumnya. Jyuto terimaーapapun itu asalkan semua orang memaafkannya.

Termasuk Jiro.

BANG!

Tong sampah yang terbuat dari kaleng bengkok mengakomodasi hantaman tinju Ichiro. Kakak tertua Yamada itu mengusap wajahnya sebagai usaha menenangkan diri. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di buku tangannya ia abaikan. Ingin membunuh. Ingin membunuh. Ingin membunuh. Ichiro ingin membunuh Jyuto sekarang juga. Nyawa harus dibayar nyawa. Rasa sakit Jiro harus dibalaskan.

"Kenapa...kau membunuh Jiroko..."

Pertanyaan Ichiro terdengar pilu.

"..."

"Jiroko membuang semuanya demi bersamamu..."

Jyuto mengusap air liur di ujung bibirnya dalam diam. Apapun yang dikatakannya sekarang tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jika ia adalah Ichiro, Jyuto juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Semua ini hanyalah permainan takdir yang kejam. Mereka? Hanyalah pion yang menjalankan peran.

Suara pintu dibuka memancing perhatian Jyuto. Ichiro mengusap air matanya sambil membuka pintu besi besar dengan tulisan exit di atasnya pelan, ia tampak menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Sudah selesai? Heran Jyuto dalam hati. Belum genap sepuluh menit, tidakkah Ichiro ingin melakukan hal lain demi menyalurkan kekesalannya? Jyuto yakin ia masih bisa mentoleransi satu, dua pukulan lagi.

"Sekali lagi kau mendekati Jiro...akan kubunuh kau."

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 3 : Magnet_


	4. Dear 3 : Magnet

**Hypnosis Microphone © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jyuto pikir pertemuannya kembali dengan Jiroko adalah sebuah takdir. Namun, di sisi lain, Jyuto juga berpikir apakah takdir tengah mempermainkannya dengan membuat Jiroko bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang lelaki.

Siang itu, Jyuto dan Riou hendak makan siang di sebuah restoran ketika memergoki dua adik Ichiro tengah berargumen di salah satu meja.

"Oh, bukankah itu member Buster Bros?" Jyuto tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk berkontraksi membentuk seulas senyum begitu melihat sosok Jiroko. Ralat, Jiro.

Riou yang tengah berjalan bersamanya tampaknya juga terlihat tertarik dengan si bungsu Yamada yang menemani Jiro. Ah, benar. Bukankah Riou memiliki sedikit ingatan? Mungkinkah ia masih mengingat rasa sayangnya terhadap Saburo di masa lalu?

Jiro spontan berdiri dari kursinya. "Mad Trigger Crew?!"

"Oya, tidak perlu panik begitu, kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kok."

"Bagaimana aku percaya kata-kata itu setelah kau tiba-tiba memelukku dulu?!"

"Memeluk?"

"Ah, tidak, Riou. Itu hanya salah paham," Jyuto tertawa kikuk ke arah Riou.

Jyuto tak pernah lupa dengan suasana seratus tahun silam. Jiroko dan Sabuko sangat sering bertengkar. Jyuto dan Riou akan sering melerai mereka berdua. Terkadang Jyuto dan Jiroko juga bertengkar, namun Jyuto selalu berhasil meredakan situasi dengan caranya sendiri. Jyuto tak benci Jiroko yang pemarah. Jyuto menyukai segala yang ada pada perempuan itu. Jika Riou dan Sabuko bertengkar, Riou selalu mengalah dan Sabuko akan lelah sendiri. Setelah situasi mereda, Samatoki akan kembali memulai pertengkaran dengan Ichiko.

Suasana tersebut tak banyak berubah meski seabad lebih telah berlalu dan mereka semua mengalami reinkarnasi. Samatoki di zaman Taisho juga dekat dengan Ichiko, sama seperti Samatoki dan Ichiro pada era TDD. Namun, keduanya menjadi lebih sering adu mulut semenjak tahu bahwa adik keduanya, Jyuto dan Jiroko, saling menaruh bibit cinta.

Percekcokan mereka di restoran membawa keempatnya ke sebuah gang sepi. Jyuto sangat tahu jika Jiroko sudah naik darah, dia bisa melakukan segala kebodohan yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Jyuto. Apalagi Jiroko yang sekarang adalah seorang lelaki. Pasti cara berpikirnya bisa lebih liar.

"Kau mau menggunakan _hypnosis mic_?" Jyuto menaikkan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Saburo, aku akan melawan mereka berdua. Kau duduk saja dan melihat dari situ," Jiro menunjuk suatu sudut untuk adiknya berdiri.

"Jangan keras kepala. Mustahil kau bisa mengalahkan kami berdua," Riou menyahut. Di rautnya terpajang sebuah rasa khawatir.

Jyuto bohong jika ia bilang ia tak tertarik. Jiro yang ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Jiroko.

Speaker masing-masing _hypnosis mic_ mulai bergetar memuntahkan nada. Sepanjang _prelude_, manik zamrud Jyuto tak bisa lepas dari reinkarnasi istrinya yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuh seorang remaja pria. Begitu Jiro melantunkan liriknya, Jyuto sempat berpikir lirik Jiro menghipnotisnya ketika langkahnya membawanya maju mendekati lawan.

Sial. Jirokonya sedekat ini, tapi ia serasa jauh. Jyuto sempat menampar dirinya sendiri secara imajiner, mengingatkan kembali bahwa remaja 17 tahun yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Jyuto kini berlabel Jiro. Namun, Jyuto meragukan kewarasannya. Persetan dengan Ichiro yang mengancamnya untuk tidak mendekati adiknya lagi. Siapa yang sanggup menahan diri ketika dipertemukan kembali dengan orang yang paling disayang setelah berpisah dengan cara yang sungguh memuakkan?

Tangan Jyuto perlahan terangkat tanpa sadar. Bayang helai panjang Jiroko yang ditiup angin musim semi terlintas di benak Jyuto tanpa izin. Surai kelam Jiroko yang berkibar selalu berhasil mempercantik parasnya. Biasanya, Jyuto tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung mendekap perempuannya. Namun, ketika gelombang-gelombang _hypnosis mic_ sempat mengacaukan gendang telinganya dan mengembalikan si polisi kembali ke alam sadar, tangan Jyuto yang sempat terangkat hendak memeluk Jiro lekas diturunkan kembali.

Jika Tuhan benar-benar ada, Jyuto sungguh berharap dirinya saja yang mengalami kegagalan fungsi saraf akibat efek _hypnosis mic_.

* * *

_"Untuk apa kau menunjukkan batang hidungmu lagi, yakuza keparat!"_

_"Adikmulah yang mengguna-guna adikku agar terpikat dengannya, dasar perempuan barbar!"_

_Jyuto menghela nafas lelah. Kakaknya selalu saja bertengkar jika bertemu dengan si sulung Yamada. _

_"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu menemaniku, nii-san."_

_Samatoki spontan menoleh ke arah Jyuto. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan adikku diapa-apakan oleh si jalang ini?!"_

_"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL JALANG, BRENGSEK?!"_

_Jyuto makin pusing. Meski kakaknya tak pernah memukul perempuan, tetap saja ia suka lalai menjaga filter mulutnya meski lawannya adalah seorang perempuan._

_"Riou, kau pasti lelah, kan, berteman sekian tahun dengan kakakku?"_

_Tak mendapat jawaban dari orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya, Jyuto mendongak untuk memeriksa keadaan sahabat kakaknya. Tampaknya Riou memang tak sempat mendengarkan Jyuto. Bola mata biru langitnya terpaku pada satu titik yang membuat bibirnya kian melebar membentuk senyuman._

_Jyuto mengikuti arah pandang Riou, untuk menemukan sosok Sabuko yang tengah mendekat ke arah mereka. Di belakang Sabuko, Jiroko menyusul._

_"Ichi-nee, hentikan!"_

_"Nee-chan, sudah cukup!"_

_Daun telinga Jyuto melebar. Itu adalah suara yang tiap harinya selalu dirindukan Jyuto. Jiroko berlari kecil sambil mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah kimono-nya. Rasanya Jyuto tak tahan ingin membantu Jiroko berlari dengan menggendongnya._

_"Jiroko!"_

_"Cepat katakan, kau mengguna-guna adikku, kan?!" Samatoki terang-terangan menunjuk Jiroko tepat di batang hidungnya._

_"Singkirkan tanganmu dari muka adikku, Samatoki sialan!"_

_Ichiko dengan keras menampar tangan Samatoki hingga tak sengaja mengenai muka Jyuto._

_"Jyuto-san!" Jiroko lekas menghampiri Jyuto yang tengah mengucek sebelah matanya akibat tertusuk frame kacamatanya sendiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jyuto-san?"_

_"Jiroko, menjauh dari mereka!"_

_"Ah! Sialan kau, perempuan barbar. Jyuto, maafkan aku, kau tak apa-apa?" Samatoki buru-buru mengecek adiknya. Tangannya menampar-nampar pelan pipi Jyuto._

"...to..."

"Jyuto..."

"Oi, Jyuto."

Jyuto terkesiap. Tamparan kecil Samatoki tampaknya berhasil membangunkan kesadarannya.

"Nii-san?"

Alis Samatoki mengerut. "Ini Tokyo tahun 2019. Bukan tahun 1912. Efek _hypnosis mic_ membuatmu melantur, huh? Aku dengar dari Riou kalian habis melawan adik-adik Ichiro?"

"Oh, maaf," Jyuto mencari-cari kacamata yang sedari tadi tidak bertengger di hidungnya. Tampaknya ia langsung ketiduran begitu tiba di kamar hotel.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, membuang tenaga sebelum pertandingan seperti itu?"

Jyuto hanya menyisir rambutnya dalam diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Riou yang biasanya berpikir rasional juga jadi ikut terseret perkelahian yang sudah pasti jika ketahuan pihak Chuuoku akan membuat mereka didiskualifikasi karena dianggap menyerang kompetitor secara ilegal. Samatoki tampaknya tidak terlalu memusingkan kemungkinan terkena diskualifikasi dan lebih peduli pada keadaan Jyuto dan Riou.

"Samatoki ingin membahas _battle_ besok," Riou yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Jyuto menyahut.

"Dasar lemah, melawan dua bocah saja kau sudah kelelahan, huh?" Samatoki menyulut rokok yang telah dijepit mulutnya dengan pemantik. "Aku jadi khawatir kau akan mati di _battle_ besok, kuso usagi."

"Berisik, Samatoki. Aku mau beli minuman dulu di lobby."

Keluar dari kamar hotel, Jyuto melangkah menuju lobby yang sudah dihafalnya. Dan ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Ichiro dan Jiro di sofa lobby. Ichiro duduk dengan sekaleng soda di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Jiro tertidur dengan berbantalkan paha sang kakak. Bajunya tampak lusuh, sisa-sisa pertarungan mereka tampak jelas.

Jyuto spontan beranjak dan mendekati Jiro yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Jangan dekati adikku!"

Tangan Ichiro terangkat protektif. Menghalau lengan Jyuto yang hendak meraih Jiro.

"Jangan buat aku membangunkan Jiro dan menghajarmu lagi."

Ekspresi Jyuto menyendu. Tangan yang terhenti di udara kembali digantung di samping tubuh. "Maafkan aku, Ichiro-kun."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dimaafkan darimu, Jyuto-san," ucap Ichiro datar seraya membuang muka.

Jyuto merekam paras Jiroko dalam versi pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Dalam hati, Jyuto masih mengagumi paras Jiroko yang selalu cantik baik dalam tubuh wanita ataupun pria. Cantik… ya, itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan Jiro. Kerupawanan yang menembus definisi gender.

Jyuto kembali pada tujuan awalnya membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman. Di dalam hati, ia sedikit bertanya ke mana perginya adik ketiga Yamada, tapi sang kakak tidak terlihat bersahabat sekarang untuk menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari orang yang membuat adik-adiknya setengah babak belur. Pilihannya jatuh pada kopi hitam kesukaannya, dan lidah Jyuto sudah tidak tahan lagi menghukum dirinya dengan meneguk cairan kafein pahit tersebut.

"Apa kau sangat membenci adikku sampai sebegitunya?"

Jyuto menoleh. Ichiro, di luar dugaan, memulai percakapan. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya penuh benci, tapi Jyuto bukannya tidak paham kenapa Ichiro bisa membencinya bahkan setelah satu abad berlalu. Jiroko, bagaimanapun juga, mati di tangannya.

"Sampai menyerangnya sebelum kompetisi...aku tidak tahu kau serendah itu."

Jyuto memijat lehernya canggung, ia kesulitan menyusun kata. Ia akui ia salah terpancing gairah bertarung Jiro, tapi Ichiro juga tidak berhak mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya. Jyuto? Membenci Jiro? Mana mungkin.

"Justru kebalikannya, Ichiro-kun. Aku...tidak bisa menolak adikmu."

"Ha?"

"Jika harus dipisah berkali-kalipun, hatiku akan selalu jadi milik Jiroko,"

"Nama adikku Jiro," geram Ichiro melalui giginya yang digertakkan bersama.

"Tentu. Maaf, maksudku Jiro. Siapapun namanya di kehidupan sebelum ini, dan setelahnya, aku akan selalu tertarik kepadanya. Itu maksudku."

"Tertarik untuk menyakitinya?"

Jyuto terdiam. Kaleng kopi hitam dingin di tangannya meneteskan embun air ke lantai. Jyuto menyimpulkan senyum menyedihkan, sadar betul kalau Ichiro tetap akan memilih apa yang ia ingin percayai: bahwa Jyuto ada untuk menyakiti Jiro. Menyerah, ia sedikit membungkuk pada Ichiro. "Aku permisi."

Ichiro tak peduli pada Jyuto yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Telinganya hanya menangkap langkah kaki yang makin menjauh. Ketika pandangannya diarahkan pada sang adik yang masih terlelap, Ichiro dibuat terperangah.

Jiro memang belum mendapatkan kesadarannya. Namun sebulir air mata jatuh mengalir dari kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, membasahi paha berlapis celana yang menopang kepala si anak tengah Yamada.

* * *

_Alis Jiro mengerut. Ada helai panjang yang asing menjuntai menutupi punggung dan dada Jiro. Dan apa ini yang menonjol di dadanya? Jiro mengucek mata keras-keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang tengah membalut tubuhnya adalah sebuah kimono perempuan._

_"Jiroko."_

_Sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan Jiro._

_"Ada apa? Kelilipan? Jangan dikucek keras-keras, matamu bisa merah."_

_(Hah? Si polisi mesum yang main peluk waktu itu?!)_

_Jiro terperanjat. Suaranya tak bisa keluar._

_"Sini," Jyuto mendekat. Dengan lembut ia mengecek kedua heterokromia Jiro. "Syukurlah tidak merah."_

_Hening untuk beberapa saat. Jyuto masih terdiam begitu dekat dengan rupa Jiro. Jiro yang panik menjauhkan diri._

_"Ahaha, maaf. Istriku terlalu cantik. Aku jadi merasa bisa menatapmu seharian penuh."_

_(Hah? I-istri?)_

_Jyuto membawa Jiro dalam peluknya kemudian. "Aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu, Jiroko. Meski harus melawan dunia atau terpisah oleh masa, kau tetap segalanya bagiku."_

_Jiro spontan melepas diri dari pelukan Jyuto._

_"Jiroko?"_

"Jiro?"

Jiro membuka kelopak matanya, mempertemukan heterokromia dengan dunia.

"Jiro? Kau bangun?"

Jiro mendengar suara Ichiro. Ia bangun terduduk sambil mengucek sebelah matanya menghalau kantuk.

"Nii-chan?"

"Jiro?" Ichiro mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kejadian yang membuatnya penasaran. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku?" Jiro baru menyadari ada basah yang masih melekat di pipinya.

"Apa kau habis bermimpi?"

Mimpi? Ah, benar, dirinya habis bermimpi. Jiro bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia harus memimpikan orang yang baru saja menjadi musuhnya, orang yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya hampir mati rasa. Dan yang paling membuatnya tak mengerti adalah kenapa ia harus menangis?

"Tolong jangan tertawa, tapi...aku bermimpi jadi istri polisi mesum itu. Ugh, mimpi yang menakutkan. Bahkan di mimpiku dia memanggilku Jiroko!"

Ichiro melebarkan kedua manik hijau-merahnya. Apa Jiro baru saja bilang bahwa ia bermimpi tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu? Apakah yang menangis barusan bukanlah Jiro, melainkan Jiroko? Jiro memang terlahir kembali tidak bersama ingatan lampaunya. Tapi, apakah mungkin jiwa dan perasaan Jiroko masih tertanam dalam diri Jiro?

"Apa yang dikatakan Jyuto dalam mimpimu?" Ichiro kembali bertanya.

Jiro mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Dia bilang 'Aku akan selalu jatuh cinta padamu, Jiroko. Meski harus melawan dunia atau terpisah oleh masa, kau tetap segalanya bagiku'. Eww, kenapa aku bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas?!"

"Jiro..." Ichiro merasa pening. Ia begitu membenci Jyuto yang telah merenggut nyawa adiknya di masa lampau. Dan sekarang ia kembali menyiksanya dengan mencoba merebut kembali Jiro darinya?

Harusnya Ichiro bunuh saja Jyuto kemarin malam.

"...? Nii-chan? Masih marah aku dan Saburo habis _battle _dengan mereka?" tanya Jiro takut-takut. "Aku sudah baikan, Saburo juga pasti bisa ikut tanding besok. Maafkan kami."

Ichiro mengelus kepala Jiro sambil menghela nafas, mana mungkin ia bisa marah kalau diperlihatkan wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Yang penting kau sudah sadar. Jangan diulangi, oke?"

"Mm!" gumam Jiro, menikmati perhatian Ichiro.

Senyum Ichiro memudar dan tergantikan ekspresi serius. Tangannya menahan bahu Jiro agar tetap menghadap wajahnya, tidak ingin adik keduanya itu melewatkan satupun kata yang akan ia sampaikan. Ichiro tidak ingin kehilangan Jiro untuk kedua kalinyaーbaik itu di zaman Reiwa atau seterusnya. Bola mata bulat Jiro menatap Ichiro penasaran, menunggu penjelasan gestur aneh dari kakaknya.

"Jiro... apapun yang kamu lakukan, jangan tertipu oleh Jyuto."

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 4 : Moment_

* * *

.

.

.

you can give us criticisms and suggestions so this story could be better ^^


	5. Dear 4 : Moment

**_Hypnosis Microphone_ © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesialan macam apa ini?

Saburo tidak bisa menghentikan bola matanya dari melebar melihat Riou masuk ke dalam kamar mandi laki-laki yang tengah sepi. Ia baru saja selesai buang air kecilーdengan susah payah, karena tubuhnya penuh memar dan luka serta kakinya gemetar, ia harus bersender pada dinding wastafel. Ditemukan oleh musuh yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya babak belur di keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, Saburo benar-benar punya peruntungan yang buruk.

"...butuh bantuan?"

Saburo melempar pandangannya ke arah dinding. Ia tampak merajuk sekarang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus bergantung pada musuh. Saburo juga punya harga diri. Jemarinya yang bergetar meraih keran air, satu dua kibasan air pasti cukup untuk membuatnya segar kembali. Saat meraih lagi untuk menutup keran, pandangan Saburo menggelap tanpa peringatan.

"!"

"Bahaya."

Punggung Saburo menabrak dada kokoh Riou. Tangan mantan tentara itu menahan pinggang Saburo, mencegahnya dari jatuh melesak ke lantai. Saburo refleks mendorong Riou menjauh, tapi hal itu justru memicu sensasi menyetrum di kakinya. Efek dari perseteruan tidak sah mereka di gang sempit tadi masih terasa.

"Ah!"

"Saburo-"

Lagi, Saburo mendapati dirinya kembali didekap Riou. Dada solid itu mengecup pelan wajah Saburo yang masih mendesis kesakitan. Cepat tanggap, Riou mengangkat pinggul Saburo hingga sang bocah terangkat dari lantai dan tidak harus memaksakan diri berdiri.

"Wa-! Le-lepaskan-"

Sebelum perkataannya selesai, Saburo terduduk di atas wastafel, tangan Riou menopang punggungnya agar tidak jatuh ke belakang. Saburo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Riou di bahunya, tangan lain tentara itu bersender pada cermin wastafel. Saburo ingin melarikan diri dari situasi canggung ini namun kakinya terasa bak jelly. Matanya masih terasa beratーsampai kapan efek dari _hypnosis_ _microphone_ Riou akan menguras tenaganya seperti ini?

"Aku...bisa sendiri..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, hanya ingin membantu. Istirahatlah sebentar, akan kubawa kau ke kakakmu."

"Kh...memangnya siapa yang sudi, hah..."

Riou mengangkat dagu Saburo, memutarnya ke kanan, kemudian kiri dengan lembut. Air muka anak ketiga Yamada tersebut masih tampak pucat, dan keringat mengucur tipis dari pelipisnya. Riou ingin mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menahan diri dari menyerang berlebihan, namun sepertinya tingkat kekuatan _hypnosis microphone_ miliknya tetap berada di atas Saburoーfakta yang tidak dapat dielakkan.

"Hngh..." Saburo menggeram rendah, tangannya menepis tangan Riou lemah. Alih-alih berhasil, tangan Saburo justru terjun bebas ke atas wastafel bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang melesat ke belakang. Riou menangkap keduanya di saat bersamaan. Ia baru akan bersyukur akan refleks seorang tentara miliknya saat mata Saburo menatap Riou tak berdaya.

_"Riou-san..."_

"!"

Sekelebat bayangan wajah perempuan mengenakan hakama yang separuh terbuka dengan wajah merona memenuhi pandangan Riou. Wajahnya dihiasi tiga tahi lalat persis Saburo, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah panjang rambut dan ukuran buah dada. Tangan Riou mengerat di pergelangan tangan Saburo. Mendadak celananya terasa sempit dan leher kecil Saburo tampak sangat mengundang. Akan sangat mudah bagi Riou untuk mengecup lekukan tanpa noda itu dan menggigit gemasーmungkin juga meninggalkan tanda selagi ia melakukannya.

"Ichi-nii..."

Kelopak mata Riou seketika terpejam. Rahangnya mengeras bersama, mencoba menahan sesuatu yang berteriak ingin dibebaskan. Bibirnya mendesis sebagai upaya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jemarinya melepaskan pergelangan tangan Saburo pasrah, sebelum mengepal dan memukul sunyi cermin di belakang anak kecil berusia 14 tahun itu.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Riou? Apa ia sungguh sefrustasi itu hingga terangsang melihat anak laki-laki yang masih di bawah umur?

Bayangan akan perempuan yang sangat mirip Saburo mulai mengabur, namun satu nama menggelitik pangkal lidah Riou, menuntut untuk dimuntahkan.

"Sabu...ko..."

.

.

.

Jyuto berlari, telepon genggam melekat di telinga kirinya. Baru saja ia akan kembali ke kamar hotel, namun sekarang Riou juga sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Pergi untuk menjemput Jyuto yang tidak kunjung kembali, kata Samatoki penuh emosi beberapa saat lalu di telepon. Tapi sekarang tidak satupun dari mereka kembali dan ketua MTC itu mengancam Jyuto untuk segera menyeret Riou kembali atau entahlah, Jyuto sudah memencet tombol memutuskan panggilan sebelum Samatoki selesai bicara. Riou juga tidak mengangkat telepon genggam yang diberikan Samatoki padanya untuk keperluan komunikasi selama pertandingan berlangsung. Sekarang Jyuto terpaksa kembali ke lobby dan harus bertanya pada _front_ _office_. Ia sedikit berharap Jiro dan Ichiro sudah tidak ada di sana.

"! Riou?!"

Sosok berpakaian tentara muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi pria lobby, membawa sesosok anak kecil di pelukannya. Jyuto yang berniat memarahi Riou mematung. Itu kan...Yamada Saburo?

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan pada anak itu?" tanya Jyuto pucat pasi.

Riou di masa lalu juga memiliki hubungan dengan Saburoーkoreksi, Sabuko. Tapi di masa lalu jarak usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh seperti sekarang. Dan mereka adalah pria dan wanita. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka berdua keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah? Jangan bilang Riou mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan menyerang Saburoー

"Jyuto..." desah Riou yang tampak kesulitan mengendalikan diri. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kupikirkan, hah?! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Kalau Ichiro melihat iniー"

KLANG!

Kaleng minuman soda membentur lantai hotel bergema, memancing perhatian Jyuto dan Riou. Di ujung koridor tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sosok Ichiro memandang ke arah mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Jiro juga ada di sisinya, namun ia juga sama kagetnya dengan Jyuto dan Riou.

"Saburo?" panggil Jiro tidak yakin. Apa matanya menipunya? Tapi rambut dan hoodie kuning yang membalut tubuh kecil meringkuk itu, tidak salah lagi adalah Saburo.

Saburo yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Riou menoleh dengan susah payah. Ia mengenali suara Jiro.

"Jiro...Ichi-nii..."

Saburo meraih ke arah Ichiro. Ichiro langsung menangkap dan merebut Saburo dari pelukan Riou, tangannya mendekap kepala Saburo posesif. Jiro ikut melindungi keduanya dengan menjadikan dirinya tameng, ekspresi bingung dan marah tercetak di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Saburo?"

Pertanyaan Ichiro setajam dan sedingin es. Tatapan Jiro tidak kalah kejam. Kalau mereka waspada akan MTC sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan mereka menganggap MTC sebagai ancaman sekarang.

"Tenang dulu, Ichiro-kun. Aku yakin Riou punya alasan..." kata Jyuto penuh hati-hati.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa...kurasa."

"Kau rasa?!" bentak Jiro.

Jyuto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Riou di dalam kamar mandi. Ia cuma berharap Riou sungguh tidak menyerang Saburo seperti yang dirinya dan Ichiro, terutama, prasangkakan.

"Ichi-nii...tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

Jiro dan Ichiro terkejut mendengar suara lemah Saburo. Si bungsu berusaha keras mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bicara, membuat Riou tidak tega melihatnya.

"Dia...mencoba membantuku...itu saja..."

"Saburo? Kau yakin?" tanya Jiro yang masih penuh curiga.

"Aku yakin...aku cuma masih lelah karena tadi siang..." bisik Saburo lagi, matanya tidak sanggup terus membuka.

"...istirahatlah, Saburo," pinta Ichiro sembari menepuk pelan kepala adiknya. "Seharusnya kami tidak membiarkanmu pergi ke toilet sendirian."

"Maaf, Saburo..." ujar Jiro.

Ichiro menatap ke arah Jyuto dan Riou tajam. Tapi kali ini tidak ada intensi membunuh menguar.

"Terima kasih...Riou-san."

Riou hanya bergumam pelan, memberitahu jika ia menerima ucapan syukur Ichiro.

Segera setelahnya ketiga bersaudara Yamada beranjak pergi tanpa babibu, meninggalkan dua member MTC yang saling menatap penuh arti.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu, Rio?"

"...aku tak yakin."

"Ceritakan padaku nanti. Untuk sekarang, kita harus fokus pada pertandingan. Oke?"

Riou menatap sudut di mana sosok Saburo menghilang nanar, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Aku paham."

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 5 : Repeatedly_

* * *

.

.

you can give us criticisms and suggestions so this story could be better ^^


	6. Dear 5 : Repeatedly

**_Hypnosis Microphone_ © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Battle_ dinyatakan selesai. Mad Trigger Crew keluar sebagai pemenang. Jyuto menatap nanar pada ketiga member Buster Bros yang tergeletak dengan tubuh kejang. Efek _hypnosis mic_ begitu kentara tengah menjangkiti beberapa saraf di tubuh mereka dan melumpuhkannya.

Dada Jyuto remuk redam. Jika hasilnya menjadi begini, perkataan Ichiro tak ada salahnya. Bahwa Jyuto kembali mendekati Jiro hanya untuk menyakitinya. Jyuto bisa menangkap gigi-gigi Ichiro yang bergemeretak. Ekspresi itu menunjukkan seberapa kesalnya ia sebagai kakak yang tak bisa membawa adik-adik kesayangannya pada kemenangan.

Masih sama seperti Ichiko yang merasa gagal membawa kebahagiaan untuk Jiroko dan Sabuko.

Dengan itu, Jyuto pikir takdir tak punya alasan lain untuk mempertemukan Mad Trigger Crew dengan Buster Bros. Begitu pula dengan Jyuto dan Jiro. Ultimatum Ichiro yang bersikeras melarang Jyuto mendekat kembali pada Jiro membuat si polisi itu mau tak mau harus menyerah pada dirinya sendiri. Jyuto begitu mendambakan ia akan mendapatkan kasihnya kembali. Tak peduli Jiroko yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi Jiro. Karena meski seabad telah berlalu, nyatanya Jyuto tak bisa menolak perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu terhadap si anak tengah Yamada.

Begitu pula dengan rasa bersalahnya yang telah membawa Jiroko pada kematian yang harusnya tidak terjadi.

_"Keberadaanmu itu sudah seperti penyakit untuk Jiroko."_

Jyuto menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang menyendu. Kemudian berbalik dan mengekori Samatoki serta Riou yang telah berjalan lebih dulu menuju belakang panggung. Tim medis yang berpapasan dengannya untuk menjemput tim Buster Bros dengan tandu sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

* * *

_"Jiroko-"_

_Jyuto mematung ketika ada tangan lain yang menangkap Jiroko lebih dulu sebelum jatuh karena terantuk batu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan aksen toska yang sangat familiar bagi Jyuto. Jyuto selalu merasa tak suka melihat pria itu begitu lembut memegang tengan Jiroko dan membantunya berdiri._

_"Do-Doppo..."_

_Jyuto makin merengut. Ia juga tak suka suara Jiroko menyebut nama itu._

_"Jiroko-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Doppo."_

_Setelah memastikan tunangannya berdiri dengan stabil, Doppo baru menangkap sosok Jyuto yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka._

_"Oh, untuk apa kau kemari, Jyuto-san?" Ekspresi Doppo mengeras. Tangannya mendekap Jiroko protektif. "Masih berniat menggoda tunangan orang lain padahal kau sudah punya tunangan sendiri?"_

_"Doppo!" Jiroko spontan menegur._

_"Jiroko-chan, kau juga tahu dirilah! Kita sudah bersama sedari kecil dan tahu bahwa kita akan menikah, kenapa kau masih meladeni pria seperti dia?"_

_Jyuto hanya melempar tatapan tajam, membalas tatapan yang sama dengan yang dilempar oleh tunangan Jiroko. Doppo lekas mengajak Jiroko untuk kembali. Mengabaikan Jiroko yang menoleh menatap Jyuto dengan memelas. Dalam situasi ini, Jyuto tak bisa melawan. Ia cukup menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi kriminal disini. Jyuto tak ingin memancing perkara lebih jauh yang dapat melibatkan Jiroko._

_"Kau masih saja jarang menyisir rambutmu, huh? Dasar, apa kau tidak bisa dengan rutin menyisir rambutmu sendiri tanpa aku?" Doppo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jiroko yang masih terpaku pada Jyuto. "Kemarin aku membeli jepit rambut yang mengingatkanku padamu. Aku yakin jepit itu akan cocok denganmu. Akan kupasangkan nanti di rambut indahmu."_

_Jika takdir mengizinkannya, Jyuto ingin mengulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin meraih Jirokonya, memutuskan gadis itu dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan tunangan sahnya. Jyuto tak ingin hanya bisa meraih angin. Ia ingin gadis itu._

"Jiroko."

Tangan Jyuto terangkat. Meraih langit-langit kamar. Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja dibangunkan mimpi. Tangannya kemudian dijatuhkan ke dahi Jyuto sendiri.

"Sial."

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Jiro, hampir setiap hari sosok Jiroko menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Apakah Jiroko sedendam itu padanya? Jyuto memandang kedua tangannya sendiri. Kedua tangan yang telah membawa istri tercintanya pada kematian.

Tunggu dulu. Jyuto baru mengingat kembali bahwa ada sosok lain dalam mimpinya. Kannonzaka Doppo. Lawan battlenya di final kemarin dan membuat MTC harus menelan kekalahan. Serta pria yang seabad lalu hampir menjadi suami Jiroko.

Namanya tidak berubah. Perawakannya tidak berubah. Sifatnya tidak berubah. Jika saja saat itu Jyuto menyerah dan membuat Jiroko berakhir dengan Doppo, mungkin Jiroko tidak akan mengalami apa yang terjadi di malam berhujan hari itu. Doppo mungkin bisa membahagiakan Jiroko. Dan Jiroko mungkin bisa berumur lebih panjang.

Jyuto spontan bangkit, terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Tidak. Bahkan jika harus bereinkarnasi berkali-kalipun, Jyuto tak akan pernah menyerahkan Jiroko pada pria itu. Atau pada siapapun. Jiroko adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tapi, apakah Jiroko bahagia bersamanya?

Jyuto mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan memulai hari.

* * *

Jyuto merasakan deja vu ketika kakinya menginjak rem sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit pada ban mobilnya. Untung ia sendirian. Jika Samatoki dibawanya kembali pada deja vu tersebut, bisa-bisa besok ia masuk rumah sakit karena cekikan amarah yakuza itu karena lagi-lagi membuatnya terpelanting.

Lokasi Jyuto berhenti adalah depan stasiun Yokohama. Dan manik zamrudnya menangkap sosok yang harusnya tak berada di kota ini. Tepat di depan stasiun, berdiri Jiro Yamada dengan ponsel terapit di satu tangan. Jyuto pikir ia tak akan bertemu kembali dengan Jiro dalam waktu dekat semenjak _battle_ tiga hari lalu. Apakah ini adalah satu dari sekian takdir yang mencoba kembali mempermainkannya?

Jyuto hendak menginjak gas kuat-kuat, mencoba pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya dari tempat itu. Ia tidak seharusnya berada di dekat Jiro. Keberadaan Jyuto hanya akan membawa bencana lain dalam hidup Jiro. Namun, melihat apa yang tengah dikenakan si remaja SMA itu, tangan Jyuto membelokkan setir dan menepikan mobil seolah tubuhnya punya pikiran sendiri.

"_Shit_."

Jyuto mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan mendekati Jiro. Mungkin setelah ini Jyuto harus periksa ke dokter untuk memeriksa apakah otaknya telah mencangkokkan diri ke bagian tubuh lainnya sehingga tubuhnya punya pikiran untuk bergerak sendiri.

"Jiro-kun."

Jiro awalnya mendongak acuh tak acuh. Hingga bola mata hijau-kuningnya menangkap siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, Jiro terperanjat nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"Si polisi mesum!"

Perempatan imajiner mendarat di kening si polisi. "Namaku Jyuto Iruma, bukan polisi mesum!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Jiro-kun. Untuk apa anak sekolah Bukuro ada di Yokohama dengan seragam lengkapnya? Kau bisa kena razia."

"Oh, jadi kau datang untuk meraziaku? Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kaki-kakiku untuk berhasil kabur dari polisi sepertimu."

Jyuto menghela nafas. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak mau merazia adiknya Ichiro Yamada dan berurusan dengannya."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah meraziaku. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan meninggalkan Yokohama sebelum tugasku selesai."

"Tugas? Tugas apa?"

"Mengambil dan mengantarkan paket." Jiro melambaikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat di tangan kirinya.

Jyuto membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Biar kuantar dengan mobilku. Itu bisa mencegahmu kena razia." Jyuto menunjuk mobil polisinya.

"Eh? Tidak mau."

"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Hanya berdua? Kau bisa saja macam-macam padaku di dalam mobil."

"Tapi, Jiroko yang dulu justru senang jika aku macam-macam."

"Namaku Jiro! Orang yang bernama Jiroko itu pasti tidak waras jika bersedia menerima orang mesum sepertimu menjadi suaminya."

_Kau baru saja menghina dirimu sendiri_. Jyuto tak menyuarakan batinnya. "Tunggu. Darimana kau tahu kalau Jiroko itu istriku?"

Jiro melipat tangan di depan dadanya kesal. "Dari mimpi. Bukankah aneh jika aku menjadi orang yang bahkan tak kuketahui rupanya? Aku bermimpi kau memelukku sebagai istrimu dan memanggilku Jiroko. Eww, menjijikkan."

"Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak aneh," _karena itu adalah dirimu yang dulu_. Kalimat terakhir kembali tak Jyuto suarakan. Dirinya sibuk menelan ludah yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Jyuto semakin meyakini bahwa Jiro memang reinkarnasi dari Jiroko. "Aku janji tak akan macam-macam. Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku mendaratkan tanganku di tubuhmu."

Jiro menimang sejenak. Mungkin ikut dengan polisi tersebut adalah pilihan paling aman mengingat dia punya kuasa di kota asing ini. Jiro mengangguk menyetujui janji Jyuto. Dan mengekori si polisi berjalan menuju mobilnya. Jiro menyerahkan secarik kertas lecek bertuliskan sebuah alamat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ketika mobil Jyuto telah melaju.

"Alamat pengirimannya tiba-tiba berubah. Aku tak bisa menolak karena selain pelanggan tersebut memberi tip tambahan, Nii-chan juga sudah mempercayakan tugas ini padaku," jelas Jiro. "Aku harus mengambil paket ini di Yokohama dan mengantarkannya ke Ikebukuro."

"Apa Ichiro-kun tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Pelanggan itu meneleponku secara langsung dan aku pergi tanpa bilang kakakku."

"Kenapa harus di jam sekolah, sih? Kau, kan, bisa menunggu pulang sekolah dan bukannya membolos seperti sekarang."

"Membolos lebih mengasyikkan daripada harus mengantuk di dalam kelas."

_"Diam-diam pergi denganmu lebih mengasyikkan daripada harus mengantuk di kelas minum teh."_

Jyuto menarik nafas berat. Ia mati-matian menahan tangannya yang dulu suka sekali mengusik rambut hitam legam Jiroko ketika mereka kabur untuk kencan diam-diam. Saat ini Jyuto tentu saja tidak boleh mengulanginya pada Jiro.

"Hei, Jiro-kun," Jyuto menyandarkan punggungnya di jok mobil. "Apa kau percaya dengan orang yang bilang dia punya ingatan di kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Jiro menoleh, mengernyit sedalam-dalamnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar Nii-chan dan Saburo membicarakan itu."

"Kau pernah?" Jyuto tak menduga ternyata Ichiro tak terlalu tertutup soal itu.

"Tapi, nii-chan bilang 'tak ada yang bagus di kehidupan sebelumnya. Lebih baik fokus pada apa yang terjadi sekarang'. Sejak itu aku dan Saburo tak pernah bertanya lagi pada nii-chan."

Jyuto diam. Ia sangat tahu yang dimaksud Ichiro adalah kehidupan Jiro sendiri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Ternyata kau punya sisi baik juga, ya, Jyuto-san."

"Tentu saja."

Jiro terang-terangan mendecih untuk tingkat kepercayaan diri Jyuto. Kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa Jyuto tidak menepikan mobilnya usai mengantar Jiro dan paket di pangkuannya kembali ke stasiun Yokohama.

"Di mana ini? Kita belum tiba di Stasiun Yokohama."

"Aku tahu. Ini salah satu kantor cabang tempatku bekerja. Aku hanya menitipkan mobilku disini. Kuantar kau naik kereta kembali ke Ikebukuro."

"Apa?! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kau bisa kena masalah kalau lagi-lagi pakai kartu pelajarmu untuk membeli tiket. Yokohama sedang razia pelajar, ingat? Di Ikebukuro kau mungkin punya kuasa, tapi ini Yokohama. Kau bisa saja diinterogasi dan tidak menjamin pelajar dari kota sebelah sepertimu bisa kembali pulang dengan mulus."

Jiro lagi-lagi tak punya pilihan. Ia mengekor di belakang polisi menuju stasiun Yokohama dan membiarkan polisi itu membayar tiket untuk dua orang.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menggantinya lain kali."

"Tidak usah. Orang dewasa mana yang tega membiarkan anak sekolah menraktirnya." Jyuto tersenyum meledek.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hmm? Apa kau berniat membalas budi? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa bayar dengan uang hasil kerjamu barusan. Itu untuk kakakmu, kan?"

"Ukh..." Jiro tidak berkutik. Perkataan Jyuto ada benarnya. "Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti..." gumam Jiro merajuk. Tangannya memainkan ujung kain seragamnya yang tidak pernah tersemat rapi. Jiro melewatkannya, tapi Jyuto menatap hal kecil itu penuh sendu.

Jiroko juga...suka melakukan itu.

"Aku sudah tua, menunggu sampai nanti keburu mati," canda Jyuto sarkastik, pandangannya ia alihkan ke pantulan wajahnya sendiri di jendela kereta api.

"Haaa?! Jangan berlebihan! Kau, kan, masih 29 tahun!"

"Ehh, tapi aku tidak yakin akan hidup lama." Mulai Jyuto dengan nada melankolis. Tangannya menyapu air mata yang tidak ada di pipinya. "Aku sungguh kesepian, aku mungkin akan mati sendirian..."

"Najis," komentar Jiro sambil menatap polisi Yokohama di depannya jijik. "Memangnya kau punya penyakit kronis atau semacamnya?"

"Iya. Dan tidak ada obatnya."

"Eh?" Jiro mendelik serius. "Penyakit apa?"

Jyuto tersenyum nakal tipis ke arah Jiro. "Penyakit rindu. Rindu Jiro...ko."

Wajah Jiro memerah bak apel ranum, sebelum memukul bahu Jyuto yang tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kesal Jiro yang sadar ia ditipu.

"Polisi sialan! Mubazir aku khawatir padamu!"

"Eh, jangan mubazir dong! Aku sungguh-sungguh rindu Jiroko!"

"Buat apa bilang padaku?! Namaku Jiro, tahu! Jiro!"

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh bilang aku kangen Jiro?"

"Ugh! Kenapa jadi begini sih?! Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Jirooo..." panggil Jyuto sembari merehatkan kepalanya ke bahu Jiro manja.

"Bo-! Kupukul kau! Jangan dekat-dekat! Polisi mesum!"

"...jangan memanggilku begitu...nanti orang-orang salah paham," bisik Jyuto sambil melihat ke sedikit penumpang yang mengisi tempat duduk di sekitar mereka. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berbisik satu sama lain.

"Biar saja! Biar kau dipecat!" seru Jiro sambil mendorong pipi Jyuto menjauh.

"Dasar, nggak manis sama sekali," komentar Jyuto dengan perempatan jalan muncul di dahinya.

"Jiro-kun?"

Jyuto dan Jiro menoleh. Sesosok pria berambut merah dengan aksen toska di ujung kursi mengusap liur dari ujung bibirnya, tampaknya terbangun setelah mendengar keributan Jyuto dan Jiro.

"Oh, si pegawai kantoran dari Matenrou?" Jiro terang-terangan mengeraskan suaranya. Sedang Jyuto diam-diam menanyakan kenapa entitas itu ada disana.

"Ha...halo...kenapa...bisa ada di sini...Iruma-san juga..."

"Ah… ceritanya panjang." Jiro yang sempat melupakan nama Doppo berbisik sejenak pada Jyuto untuk sekedar menanyakan nama. "Mendekatlah, Doppo-san!" pinta Jiro ramah, yang dituruti Doppo namun menuai rasa tidak ikhlas dari Jyuto.

"Doppo-san, kupikir sekarang belum waktunya pulang kerja?" Jyuto menyembunyikan sebuah kernyitan tidak suka yang entah kenapa spontan merambati alis Jyuto.

"Ah, benar. Aku diizinkan pulang lebih cepat karena sedikit demam."

"Tapi, kenapa kau naik kereta yang berangkat dari Yokohama? Kereta ini berjalur Ikebujuro-Shinjuku-Yokohama. Bukankah sebelum tiba di Yokohama kau seharusnya turun di stasiun Shinjuku?"

"Ah...a...aku...tertidur dan tahu-tahu sudah sampai Yokohama sepertinya...hahaha… Untung saja setelah ini kereta akan kembali ke Shinjuku."

Uwah… Jiro dan Jyuto menatap Doppo kasihan. Jadi, pria itu tertidur sejauh rute dari Shinjuku hingga ke Yokohama. Ke mana saja petugas kereta api yang seharusnya membangunkan penumpang?

"Sebentar lagi kereta akan tiba di Shinjuku. Aku akan turun di sana hahaha..."

Jiro tanpa pikir panjang menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Doppo. Membuat kedua pria berumur 29 tahun di sisi kanan dan kirinya berbarengan melebarkan bola matanya. Tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Jiro.

"Oh, benar. Suhumu memang sedikit tidak normal."

"Jiro, hentikan." Spontan Jyuto menarik pergelangan Jiro.

"Hei, kau bilang aku boleh membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhku?" Jiro langsung mendelik.

"...maaf," Jyuto langsung melepaskan tangannya, sedikit tidak rela.

"Hmph, karena kau sudah membayar tiketku, kali ini kau kumaafkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini, Yamada-kun?" Sela Doppo.

Jiro menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. Mulai dari panggilan mendadak dari kliennya hingga bertemu Jyuto dan berakhir di kereta bersamanya. Si anak tengah Yamada tersebut sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan intens Jyuto yang tak lepas sedetikpun darinya ketika berbincang dengan Doppo.

"Oh, nasib baik kau bertemu Iruma-san kalau begitu, Yamada-kun." Doppo kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku dalam jasnya. "Jika lain kali ada kasus serupa yang membuatmu harus ke Shinjuku, aku bisa membantumu, Yamada-kun. Bukankah akan sedikit rumit jika pelajar sepertimu berkeliaran sendirian dan harus berurusan dengan pihak keamanan? Aku bisa mengantar dan menemanimu di Shinjuku."

Jiro berbinar. Dengan begini, dia bisa membantu lebih banyak terutama misi yang berhubungan dengan paket. Ichi-nii pasti akan senang dan memuji Jiro. "Terima kasih, Doppo-san!"

"Y-ya, meskipun seringkali aku sibuk dan mungkin tidak akan sempat menemanimu..."

Jiro menggeleng antusias. "Tidak, tidak! Punya relasi tambahan yang bisa kutanyai soal Shinjuku saja sudah sangat membantu! Terima kasih, Doppo-san!"

Kedua alis Jyuto merengut makin dalam. Doppo tidak punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, tapi kenapa sifat perhatiannya pada Jiro sama sekali tak berubah? Jyuto mengakui dirinya tak suka melihat Jiro dekat-dekat dengan Doppo. Namun, di sisi lain, Jyuto juga menyadari posisinya yang sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Jiro.

Jyuto teringat mimpinya tadi pagi. Apa takdir memang sengaja mempermainkannya di kehidupan sekarang? Apa takdir sengaja memunculkan Doppo kembali, baik di mimpi dan di dunia nyata, sebagai peringatan bahwa hidupnya akan bersiklus seperti yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Waktu yang dihabiskan sejak Doppo bergabung dengan Jiro dan Jyuto terasa sangat lama. Belum lagi saat Jiro menawarkan minuman isotoniknya untuk Doppoーitu kan ciuman tidak langsung?! Jyuto berusaha merebut botol minuman itu dan berakhir dicubit pahanya oleh Jiro yang kesal. Doppo yang mawas diri pun menolak. Kebetulan kereta sudah sampai di Shinjuku, Jyuto hanya bisa melengos menyaksikan Jiro melambaikan tangan ke arah Doppo yang berpamitan. Bagaimana tidak, Jiro pasti tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mereka berpisah nanti. Tak lama setelah itu, kereta kembali berangkat dan membawa mereka tiba di stasiun Ikebukuro.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Jyuto-san."

"Hm, tidak masalah." Kali ini Jyuto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusik puncak kepala Jiro. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Doppo, Jiro."

"Apa, sih! Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku! Kubunuh kau!" Tangan Jyuto ditepis kasar. "Lagipula aku dekat dengan siapa, kan, bukan urusanmu."

Jyuto tertawa kecil dengan sedikit ledekan yang kentara. Sengaja dibuat untuk menutupi rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba hadir. "Coba saja kalau bocah sepertimu bisa membunuh seorang polisi sepertiku."

"Mau coba, hah?! Kali berikutnya aku akan membunuhmu di atas panggung!" provokasi Jiro dengan jari tengah ia acungkan ke arah Jyuto.

"Tsk. Kau ini tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, tidak seperti istriku Jiroko," ledek Jyuto kesal, tangannya menangkap dua pipi Jiro gemas. Mungkin dengan begini, anak itu akan diam.

"Uph! Akhu yang kasihan pada istrimhu, hahus menikahi laki-laki meshum sepertimu!"

"Heh. Seenaknya mengatai orang mesum. Mau mampir sebentar ke hotel denganku dan cari tahu arti mesum yang sebenarnya?" tawar Jyuto setengah kesal setengah menggoda. Tentu perkataannya itu membuat Jiro memukul-mukul pria di depannya panik.

"Hugh! Tidhak mau! Lepaskan, polisi syalan!"

"Menggoda anak di bawah umur itu melanggar hukum, lho, Jyuto-san?"

Menyadari adanya suara asing, Jyuto dan Jiro spontan menoleh.

"Yumeno Gentaro?" Jyuto menyebut nama pria yang merupakan anggota divisi Shibuya tersebut. Tangannya yang menyandera pipi Jiro lantas melepaskan tawanannya. "Apa Yumeno sensei sedang mencari inspirasi di wilayah divisi tetangga?" Jyuto sengaja menyapa dengan sedikit basa-basi. Jiro yang mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali mengelus pipinya terheran-heran.

"Jyuto-san," Tampaknya Gentaro tak menggubris percakapan yang coba dibangun Jyuto. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis yang menyimpan sebuah misteri. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Kita tidak sempat berbicara saat kompetisi, ya? Padahal aku sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?"

"Yare yare, meski seabad berlalu, tapi kau tidak lupa, kan. Ini aku, Gentako. Gentako-mu tersayang."

Kedua bola mata Jyuto spontan melebar. Rokok yang baru dikeluarkan dari sakunya terjatuh begitu saja. Sedang Jiro hanya memandang Jyuto dan Gentaro bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa Gentako?

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 6 : You_

* * *

.

.

you can give us criticisms and suggestions so this story could be better ^^


	7. Dear 6 : You

**_Hypnosis Microphone_ © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Itu adalah pertengahan musim semi saat Jyuto bersiap untuk menghadap kedua orang tua Gentako. Kimono yang ia kenakan adalah resmi dan sesuai nuansa pertunangan__ー__akhirnya usia mereka cukup untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya menuju pernikahan. Gentako tersenyum tipis, wajahnya yang terpulas make-up tampak lembut. Jyuto membalas senyum tersebut, namun tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menunduk menatap lantai kayu. Dengan sikap yang datar seperti itu, prosesi pertunangan berlalu dan berakhir. Kedua keluarga kemudian meninggalkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruangan yang sepi itu berdua, namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Jyuto menggosok lehernya canggung, matanya masih menolak menatap bola mata Gentako. Ia cantik, sangat cantik hari ini. Kecantikannya semakin bertambah semenjak mereka mengenal satu sama lain lima tahun lalu. Dan lima tahun lalu Jyuto menerima fakta bahwa keluarga mereka akan membuatnya menikahi gadis keturunan keluarga sastrawan terkenal di Jepang tersebut. Kapan tepatnya, ia tidak tahu. Tapi, segera setelah dirinya terbiasa menjabat di Bakufu, mungkin, pembicaraan tentang pernikahan akan segera muncul._

_"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu, Jyuto-san?"_

_Jyuto terbangun dari lamunannya, tangan lembut Gentako sudah meraih dan membalut punggung tangannya. Jyuto bisa merasakan keringat dingin dari permukaan jemari Gentako. Rupanya ia gugup. Jyuto hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk._

_"Tentu saja boleh, Gentako-san."_

_Keberadaan Gentako seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang Jyuto terima adanya. Seperti tanggung jawabnya sebagai polisi di Bakufu. Seperti kacamatanya yang harus ia kenakan atau ia tidak akan bisa melihat dengan jelas._

_"Maaf, aku...tidak pandai mencari topik pembicaraan..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah setelah prosesi tadi, kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku ke taman?"_

_Semburat merah menyeruak di wajah Gentako, dan Jyuto spontan berpikir bahwa tunangannya manis sekali. Ia pria yang beruntung__ー__sudah sepantasnya ia berpikir begitu._

_"Aku...ingin sekali, tapi...aku masih harus pergi les Koto..."_

_Ah. Alat musik tradisional Jepang itu. Keluarga Yumeno memang terkenal sangat ketat memelihara tradisi. Selain les Koto, Gentako juga diwajibkan belajar merangkai bunga, memasak, bahkan menjahit. Jyuto agak merasa kasihan karena Gentako menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya menyempurnakan seni, sedikit waktunya untuk menulis__ー__satu-satunya kegiatan kegemaran gadis itu di waktu luang._

_"Sayang sekali, tapi apa boleh buat." Jyuto meraih pucuk kepala Gentako yang berhiaskan bunga wisteria artifisial dan pita warna ungu, membelainya lembut seakan meminta gadis itu untuk bersabar._

_"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Gentako-san juga, sebaiknya cepat berangkat."_

_"Ah..." desahan melarikan diri dari bibir Gentako yang menyaksikan Jyuto melenggang pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia menunduk, tangannya yang hendak menarik lengan Jyuto ia turunkan, urung. _

_"Nona Gentako, supir sudah siap mengantar ke tempat les...lho?"_

_Gentako berbalik, senyuman paksa tercetak di wajahnya melihat pembantunya._

_"Jyuto-san ada urusan, jadi ia pergi duluan." _

_"O-oh..."_

_"Ayo berangkat."_

_Gentako bisa merasakan langkahnya terasa gontai saat ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan calon suaminya. Hal yang wajar, bukan? Ah...Gentako jadi mengingat postur tegap Jyuto dan tindak tanduk sempurnanya saat prosesi tunangan barusan. Ia tidak tampak gugup sedikitpun, kebalikan dari dirinya. Leher jenjang Jyuto yang tidak terbalut kimono membuat wajah Gentako panas. Ia ingin melihat lebih banyak kulit dari polisi Bakufu itu. Menyentuhnya, lebih..._

_Gentako menggeleng. Mereka akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Semua angan-angan ini akan terwujud segera. Jika Jyuto tahu akan nafsunya ini, bisa-bisa ia menganggap Gentako bukan perempuan baik-baik. Tapi mana mungkin Jyuto yang itu, berpikiran buruk tentangnya...ya kan?_

_Dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi Jyuto, Gentako menatap keluar jendela mobil, berharap bisa bertemu pria itu lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kalau bisa, di kuil saat mereka mengikat diri satu sama lain._

* * *

"Sayang...? Gentako...?" Jiro melirik Jyuto dengan tatapan menghakimi. "Ternyata kau memang polisi homo, ya, Jyuto-san."

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jiro," desah Jyuto kewalahan, tangannya memukul dahinya tidak habis pikir. Belum selesai satu masalah, muncul masalah baru lagi.

"Kau masih saja mengejar Jiroko di kehidupan ini, Jyuto-san?" tanya Gentaro sambil melirik Jiro, tangan terbalut kimono di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, Jiro tidak suka cara novelis itu memandangnya.

"Lagi-lagi nama itu. Tunggu, 'mengejar'? Kupikir Jyuto-san sudah menikah dengan Jiroko?"

"Tampaknya kau tidak sepertiku atau Jyuto-san yang punya ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya, ya, Yamada-kun."

"Ingatan tentang kehidupan sebelumnya?"

Jyuto meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jiro, mencoba membuat anak itu lekas pergi.

"Pulanglah, Jiro."

"Biar kuberitahu, Yamada Jiro-kun. Jiroko adalah dirimu sendiri. Jyuto-san memang sudah menikah dengan Jiroko, dengan dirimu, di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Jiroko adalah… aku?" Jiro mulai tahu soal Jiroko. Soal dirinya yang merupakan Jiroko sendiri, ia tidak tahu..

"Oh? Kau baru tahu? Kalau begitu kau juga tidak tahu tentang bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?"

"Gentaro-san! Tolong hentikan."

"Kenapa, Jyuto-san? Kau tidak memberitahunya? Kau masih mencintainya meskipun ia terlahir kembali sebagai lelaki? Tapi, lihat, dia tidak sama dengan Jiroko yang dulu. Aku tidak keberatan meski dengan laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Yamada yang terlihat tidak mau menerimamu. Kenapa tidak kembali padaku saja?"

"Kh...!" Jyuto terperangah. Pernyataan yang cukup tiba-tiba dan berani dari Gentaro. Kenapa orang-orang dengan ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya, sih?!

"Mencintaiku...?" Jiro tampak bingung.

"Gentaro-sanー"

Gentaro memotong. "Gentaro saja cukup, Jyuto-san."

"Gentaro...dari mana kau tahu aku masih punya ingatanku?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihat dan mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan Yamada Ichiro-kun sebelum rap battle di Chuuoku."

"Kau bertengkar dengan kakakku?" sergah Jiro tiba-tiba. Ia baru dengar soal itu.

Jyuto memegang kepalanya yang dirambati pening. "Ini jadi semakin rumit. Jiro, kau pergilah dulu. Kau masih harus mengantar paket, kan? Aku akan bicara empat mata dengan si pembohong ini."

Jiro tampak tak terima diminta untuk pergi ketika kepalanya dijejali sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya namun tak dipahaminya. "Hei, polisi sialan, jelaskan dulu kenapa kau bertengkar dengan kakakku!" Kerah seragam Jyuto dicengkeram.

"Akan kujelaskan lain kali, Jiro. Jika kau tak segera pulang nanti dicari Ichiro-kun, bukan?"

Jiro mendecih. Melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Jyuto dengan kasar.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu, berikan aku ponselmu."

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, berikan saja."

Jiro memberikan ponselnya pada Jyuto untuk kemudian Jyuto pakai menelpon ponselnya sendiri.

"Jika kau ada perlu ke Yokohama lagi, kabari aku."

"Haaa?! Tidak mau! Hapus nomorku dari ponselmu sekarang juga!"

"Bocah! Bukankah kau ingin tahu kenapa aku dan kakakmu bertengkar?! Nanti kuberitahu lewat Line!"

"Ukh! Baiklah, terserah!" Jiro merampas ponsel miliknya dari Jyuto, kemudian berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kalau kau mengirim hal yang tidak-tidak! Akan kulaporkan ke polisi, dasar polisi homo!"

"Bocah tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku harus bolos kerja dan mengantarmu pulang, hah?!"

Seperginya Jiro, Jyuto kembali menaruh atensinya pada si penulis. Kekehan geli pelan Gentaro terdengar di antara ramainya pengunjung Ikebukuro. Ia tampak terhibur melihat interaksi konyol antara anjing penjaga Ikebukuro dengan kelinci Yokohama. Jyuto harus akui, jika Gentako melihat interaksi Jyuto dan Jiroko di zaman dulu, kurang lebih reaksi Gentako akan sama seperti ini. Dulu dan sekarang, tidak banyak berubah, mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kau juga punya ingatan itu?"

Gentaro menatap Jyuto sebelum tersenyum penuh arti. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di tempat lain saja, Jyuto-san? Kita terlalu menarik perhatian di sini."

Jyuto mencuri pandang ke sekitarnya, benar saja, sekumpulan orang memandang ke arah mereka dan berbisik. Jyuto mendecak. Semenjak kemenangan dari Buster Bros, penggemar MTC terus bertambah dan semakin sering saja dirinya dikenali di jalanan. Ia berharap dalam diam kalau tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama," ujar Jyuto yang mulai berjalan menjauh, tangannya memijat lehernya canggung.

"Kebiasaanmu menyentuh leher saat merasa tidak nyaman belum juga berubah, ya," mulai Gentaro ketika mereka menempati meja sebuah restoran keluarga. "Aku mau mengataimu manis, tapi itu berarti aku menerima kalau kau tidak suka berada bersamaku sekarang. Itu menyakitkan."

"Maaf," ucap Jyuto datar.

"Apa kau kaget saat melihatku di Rap Battle?"

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak sekaget saat aku tahu kau ternyata punya ingatan kehidupan lalu."

"Kalau kau mengenaliku, harusnya kau menyapaku. Kau dingin sekali, Jyuto-san."

"Masa? Masa lalu kita buruk, aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupku yang sekarang. Apa itu salah?"

Jyuto memantik rokoknya, matanya tidak bisa melunturkan ekspresi curiga. Asap pertama rokok ia hembuskan ke arah jendela yang terbuka di mana hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik di luar. Apa Jiro membawa payung? Mudah-mudahan ia sudah sampai di rumah. Apa seharusnya ia memberinya uang lebih untuk membeli payung 100 yen di konbini? Jyuto menimbang-nimbang, kemudian tidak bisa melawan keinginan untuk mengirim Line ke nomor Jiro yang bahkan belum sempat ia data sebagai kontak baru di ponselnya. Senyum ramah Gentaro menipis melihatnya.

"Hei, aku di sini. Di hadapanmu, Jyuto-san."

"Aah...aku tahu," kata Jyuto, sebelum menyelesaikan pesannya dan mengunci ponselnya. Ia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lagi. "Maaf, jadi tentang ingatan masa lalu...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Aura Gentaro menjadi kelam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda senyum ramah lagi.

"Apa kau gay, Jyuto-san?"

Jyuto menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak."

"Tapi kau tertarik pada Jiro-kun, bukan."

"Tertarik atau tidak, bukan urusanmu, bukan?"

"Bisa kulihat kau lagi-lagi terobsesi dengan Jiroko...Jiro, maksudku."

"Menyebutnya sebagai obsesi itu berlebihan, kurasa." Jyuto menghembuskan asap dengan selesa. "Aku hanya mencoba melindunginyaーdi mana dulu aku gagal melakukannya."

"Selingkuh di belakangku dan membatalkan pernikahan secara sepihak, bahkan membuatnya membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Doppo-san. Kemudian, mendekatinya yang masih di bawah umur meskipun kalian sama-sama lelaki setelah lahir kembali. Kau benar, ini bukan obsesi. Ini penyakit."

Jyuto menjepit rokoknya di jemarinya yang meraih ke jendela, perhatiannya kini tersedot. Gentaro tampak muram. Tapi kata-katanya tetap seperti dulu, tajam saat ia menginginkannya begitu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Gentaro?"

Bola mata coklat muda Gentaro diangkatnya hingga bertemu bola-bola hijau muda di balik kacamata. Gerimis sudah berubah jadi hujan deras. Suhu udara yang sedikit panas kini turun, sedingin cara Gentaro memandang Jyuto.

"Permintaan maaf?"

"..."

"Uang ganti rugi moril?"

"...biarkan aku memegang tanganmu."

Jyuto berkedip sekali, dua kali. "Ha?"

Gentaro menyodorkan tangannya di atas meja kayu, menyeret kain lengan kimono miliknya bersamanya. Jyuto pasti sudah gila, karena ia berani sumpah semburat merah menyambangi pipi Gentaro.

"Seperti dulu...saat kita bertunangan...sebelum kau memutuskan untuk merusak semuanya."

Jyuto melirik ke sekitar, di mana posisi mereka cukup tertutup dari pandangan pengunjung lain maupun lalu lalang pelayan restoran. Ia kemudian mengecek CCTV, harusnya tidak ada CCTV yang mengarah ke sudut tempat mereka duduk.

"...kau serius?" Ekspresi Jyuto tampak seolah dia baru saja menelan obat pahit.

"Seserius kau yang bersikeras mendekati Jiro meskipun Ichiro-kun sudah mengancam akan membunuhmu jika tetap kau lakukan," ucap Gentaro kasual, dagunya ia rehatkan di telapak tangan satunya.

"Percayalah, aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak melakukannya," keluh Jyuto yang mendadak pening. Nikotin yang ia isap kali ini kurang cepat bekerja membantu otaknya berpikir.

"Tidak terlihat begitu bagiku."

"Dengar, Gentaro. Aku minta maaf soal yang terjadi di masa lalu, tapi sekarangー"

"AHH! IRUMA-SAN! JANGAN DI SINI!"

"?!" Jyuto terperanjat di kursinya. Kepala-kepala pengunjung yang terhalang papan pembatas antar meja menoleh ke arah mereka, begitu pula pelayan yang tengah melayani meja lain.

"Tung...Gentaro?! Apa yang-"

"'NANTI SAJA DI HOTEL! AKU TIDAK MAU ORANG LAIN MELIHAT!"

"OI?!" bisik Jyuto kasar, air mukanya memucat. Tangannya membekap mulut Gentaro, tapi pria berambut coklat itu menggigit tangannya dan membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan diri.

"Pegangan tangannya mana?"

Jyuto melotot mendengar pertanyaan tanpa dosa Gentaro. Hanya demi pegangan tangan, pria itu rela membuat kegaduhan seperti ini?! Dasar gila!

"Anu...apa ada masalah, tuan?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang entah sejak kapan sudah tiba di meja mereka. "Kami tidak berniat mengusir, tapi ini restoran untuk keluarga..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Ini cuma salah paham!" beber Jyuto tergesa-gesa, tangannya melempar segepok uang ke atas meja. "Di mana pintu belakangnya?!"

Segera setelah pelayan menunjuk ke pintu di belakangnya, Jyuto menyambar tangan Gentaro dan melesat keluar restoran dengan wajah memerah. Hujan tidak ia indahkan, namun jas yang ia kenakan refleks ia lepaskan dan lempar ke kepala Gentaro. Tangannya menarik novelis itu berlari menembus hujan, ke arah stasiun bawah tanah yang sepi. Gentaro tertatih mencoba mengikuti cepat langkah Jyuto, namun senyum bahagia tidak bisa ia cegah berkembang di bibirnya.

"Waaah, ini menyenangkan~" senandungnya sambil merangkul perut Jyuto. Pegangan tangan polisi itu tidak pernah lepas sedetikpun, memicu detak jantung Gentaro.

"Bodoh! Jalan yang benar! Aah, gara-gara kau aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke restoran itu lagi!"

Gentaro hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Jyuto. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah tipisnya jarak fisik di antara mereka berdua, dan tangan mereka yang saling bergenggam erat. Reinkarnasi...tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

_Next Chapter_

_Dear 7 : back_


	8. Dear 7 : Back

**_Hypnosis Microphone_ © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**.**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

* * *

Rintik hujan mulai turun kala Jiro baru saja selesai melaksanakan serah terima barang dengan salah satu klien. Langkah kakinya dipercepat dan bibirnya mengumpat bersamaan tangannya yang memegang topi, menghalau titik-titik air yang menerpa wajahnya. Di kepalanya sudah terlintas sekelebat bayangan kare hangat yang dimasak kakaknya untuk makan malam di rumah ketika dua sosok melintas tak jauh di depannya.

Kaki-kaki Jiro spontan melambat, dan berhenti. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah mana dua sosok itu pergi. Terlihat Jyuto tengah menarik lengan seseorang dengan jas polisinya bertengger menutupi kepala orang itu, melindungi dari hujan. Namun, Jiro tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk tahu siapa yang tengah digandeng Jyuto. Hakama itu hanya milik seorang Yumeno Gentaro dari Shibuya.

Jiro tahu tindakannya adalah buruk. Jiro tahu dirinya harusnya tak melakukan ini. Tapi, Jiro adalah seorang yang badung dan semua orang tahu itu. Maka, Jiro membawa kaki-kakinya berjalan membuntuti kedua orang itu hingga ke stasiun bawah tanah.

"Waaah, ini menyenangkan~"

Jiro terkesiap ketika si penulis itu memeluk perut Jyuto tanpa pikir panjang. Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa di antara keduanya?

"Lepaskan."

"Jika kulepas, apa kau akan kembali padaku?"

Hening menyeruak. Jiro sampai terbawa suasana dengan menahan nafasnya. Hingga tiba-tiba Gentaro melepas pelukannya dengan kasar dan tidak rela.

"Kau sungguh masih akan mengejar Jiroko? Dan melukai orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan Jiroko sendiri? Lagi?" Suara Gentaro dibumbui getar.

"Siapa bilang aku akan melukainya lagi? Kalian semua sama saja! Kalian hanya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Nada Jyuto sedikit meninggi.

"Semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah pembawa bencana, Jyuto-san. Aku memintamu kembali padaku untuk mencegah tragedi yang sama terulang kembali."

"Kehidupanku dengan Jiroko bukan tragedi! Kehidupan sekarang tidak sama dengan yang dulu, Gentaro."

"Memang. Kau dulunya terlahir di keluarga terhormat, namun lebih memilih mencoreng nama keluarga sendiri dengan menikahi seorang gadis biasa. Dan sekarang? Kau adalah member Mad Trigger Crew, dan memilih mengejar member Buster Bros yang merupakan musuh timmu sendiri? Apa yang akan Samatoki-san dan Ichiro-kun katakan soal ini?"

Jiro mengernyit. Ia merasa sedang melihat drama langsung seperti yang ada di televisi tentang suami yang ketahuan selingkuh. Jiro nyaris mengambil langkah ketika sebuah kalimat yang dilontar Jyuto ditangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Bahkan ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa Jiroko telah bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang Jiro Yamada, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih menginginkannya. Dia sudah jadi... bagian dari diriku."

Langkah pertama Jiro seolah dipaku dengan satu pukulan, membuatnya tertanam di tanah dan tak bisa bergerak. Langkah kedua dipaksa penuh perjuangan hingga akhirnya si anak tengah Yamada berhasil beranjak pulang, menjauh dari sana.

* * *

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar dulu. Ada tugas sekolah yang harus kukerjakan."

Saburo meninggalkan ruang makan setelah meletakkan sisa piring kotornya di bak cucian. Jiro mengawasi Saburo sampai ia menghilang ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya, Jiro lekas merapikan meja makan dan berniat membantu kakaknya mencuci piring.

"Nii-chan."

"Hm?" Ichiro menoleh dengan senyum khasnya sebagai kakak tertua, namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci piring. "Ada apa Jiro? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jiro diam sebentar sambil mulai membasahi piring-piring yang masih kotor. Kepalanya sedang menata isi pikiran yang tengah memenuhi benaknya.

"Nii-chan, kau pernah bilang bahwa kau punya ingatan kehidupan sebelumnya, kan?"

Tangan yang hendak meraih kain lap terhenti. Ichiro tak langsung menjawab. Ia pandangi Jiro terlebih dahulu. "Ya. Kupikir kau sudah melupakan itu."

"Mungkin. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini hal itu menggangguku." Jiro membilas tangannya yang masih dihinggapi busa usai menyabuni semua piring. "Apa benar... Aku bernama Jiroko di masa lalu?"

Kain lap yang bergerak berputar mengusap titik-titik air di piring oleh tangan Ichiro spontan kembali terhenti. "Siapa yang memberitahumu? Jyuto-san?"

Jiro menggeleng. "Bukan. Yumeno Gentaro."

"Rekannya Ramuda? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Kali ini Jiro mengangguk. "Ya, tidak sengaja bertemu saat mengantar paket tadi sore."

Ichiro kembali diam. Pikirannya berputar, _apakah Yumeno Gentaro punya ingatan masa lalu juga?_

"Maaf, nii-chan. Aku tahu mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak ingin kau ingat, tapi-"

"Jiro," Ichiro mendadak memotong. "Jika...kukatakan benar kau adalah Jiroko, apa kau akan terkejut?"

Jiro menoleh. Ekspresi Ichiro yang berubah serius ditangkap heterokrom hijau-kuning. "Jyuto-san sering berkata begitu. Jadi, itu benar? Aku adalah Jiroko? Jiroko yang merupakan istri Jyuto-san?"

"Kh-" Bibir Ichiro semakin menukik, memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa Ichiro sungguh tidak menyukai topik itu. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu? Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat."

Jiro kembali menunduk, membawa pandangannya pada piring bersabun yang belum dibilas air. Ia tak tahu serumit apa pikiran Ichiro. Sewaktu ia dan Saburo pertama kali mendengarnya, ia pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena kakaknya berbeda.

"Beberapa hal memang menyenangkan untuk dikenang dan dialami lagi, seperti kalian yang kembali terlahir sebagai adik-adik kesayanganku. Tapi, jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya aku tak ingin punya ingatan ini, Jiro."

Jiro kembali menoleh pada Ichiro. Kali ini ekspresi kakaknya menunjukkan senyum pahit.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat ingin tahu seperti apa diriku sebelum bereinkarnasi." Jiro masih mencoba membujuk Ichiro untuk bercerita.

Sebuah helaan dihembuskan Ichiro. Tubuhnya diputar, dibuat bersandar pada lemari piring. "Jika kubilang hidupmu berakhir pada kematian, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak marah tiap kali mengingatnya. Kau adikku yang berharga. Kita semua hidup bahagia. Sebelum kau bertemu Jyuto-san."

"Tapi, nii-chan, semua itu hanya masa lalu, kan? Kehidupan sekarang tentunya tidak sama dengan dulu. Lagipula, bukankah semua yang hidup juga akan mati?"

Ichiro menunduk, memandang kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki putih. "Jiro, apa kau tahu bagaimana manusia bisa bereinkarnasi?"

Jiro hanya menelengkan kepala dan berkedip, isyarat bahwa tidak ada yang ia mengerti.

Ichiro tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurut Ichiro itu lucu. Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan. "Dalam ajaran Buddha, saat mati ada satu dari sepuluh dunia berbeda yang akan kita tempati sesuai karma kita di masa lalu. Belum tentu seseorang akan kembali menjadi manusia lagi saat bereinkarnasi. Dan mengingat karma masa lalu mengikuti perbuatan kita, hal yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu besar kemungkinan terulang di kehidupan yang baru."

Jiro masih menyimak. Kemudian sebersit rasa penasaran melintas. "Jadi, di masa lalu nii-chan juga kenal dengan Jyuto-san?"

Ichiro mengangguk. "Di kehidupannya dulu pun ia bekerja di Bakufu, atau polisi pada masanya. Samatoki adalah kakak kandungnya, Riou-san adalah teman dekat Samatoki. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Bahkan sekarang mereka bertiga kembali bersama. Begitu juga dengan kita bertiga kembali jadi saudara, meskipun dulunya kita bertiga adalah perempuan dan terlahir kembali sebagai laki-laki. Lalu, kau paham kenapa aku tidak suka membahas kehidupan lampau?"

"Karena...aku mati terlebih dahulu? Dan nii-chan takut hal yang sama terulang kembali? Tapi, nii-chan, semua orang pasti akan mati dan belum tentu semua itu dulu teru-"

"Jiro, penyebab kematianmu dulu... adalah karena dirimu yang dulu, Jiroko, kawin lari dengan Jyuto."

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 8 : Play_


	9. Dear 8 : Play

**_Hypnosis Microphone_ © King Records**

**Cover © picrew**

**Story © Kazusaki Kuga & CrimsonSparksFly**

**Summary : Jyuto Iruma terlahir dengan ingatan akan kehidupannya seabad lalu. Tahun 1912, zaman Taisho, zaman yang memberikan Jyuto akan ingatan pahit bersama Jiroko, istrinya. Di zaman dimana pria harus bertarung dengan hypnosis microphone, Jyuto kembali dipertemukan dengan Jiroko yang telah bereinkarnasi menjadi pria berlabel Jiro Yamada.**

* * *

Jiro duduk di suatu sudut taman barat Ikebukuro. Meski tangannya sibuk menggulir layar ponsel, pikirannya belum lepas dari ingatan semalam.

Dia? Kawin lari dengan Jyuto?

"Jangan bercanda," gerutu Jiro, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya.

"Siapa yang bercanda?"

Jiro tersentak. Kepalanya diputar cepat ke belakang punggungnya. Tampak di sana Gentaro tengah berdiri, separuh wajahnya disembunyikan di balik lengan kimono.

"Kau...masih di sini?"

Saat lengan Gentaro diturunkan, Jiro bisa melihat setipis senyum sinis disana. "Yah, aku cukup puas dengan hotel rekomendasi Jyuto-san."

Raut datar merambati wajah Jiro. "Kalau kau mau memanasiku, percuma saja. Aku tidak tahu hubungan sebenarnya antara kau, Jyuto-san, ataupun denganku."

"Oh, begitu? Jadi, kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Kali ini Jiro tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Fufu, kau harus bercermin untuk melihat seberapa penasarannya ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan akan hal itu."

"Siapa yang bilang aku penasaran, sialan? Sok tahu sekali jadi orang."

Kali ini Gentaro menampakkan ekspresi kecewa. "Sayang sekali, padahal ada artikel koran langka yang ingin kuberitahu padamu."

"Artikel langka?"

"Ya, berita yang tak bisa kau dapatkan sembarangan." Gentaro mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat dari dalam lengan kimononya. "Artikel koran seabad lalu. Memuat namamu dan Jyuto-san disini."

"Apa?!"

Tangan Jiro spontan terangkat, hendak merebut kertas kekuningan di tangan Gentaro. Namun, Gentaro dengan cekatan mengalihkan tangannya, menggagalkan Jiro untuk meraih kertas tersebut.

"Lihat siapa yang lancang di sini."

"Kh-"

"Kukira kau tidak tertarik pada berita lama ini?"

Jiro membuang muka. "Memang! Tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

Gentaro meletakkan potongan artikel koran terlaminating yang sudah menua itu di permukaan kursi besi yang diduduki Jiro. Anak kedua Yamada itu refleks menyambarnya bak anak anjing menggigit tulang, namun Gentaro bergerak lebih cepat.

"Yare yare, anjing penjaga Ikebukuro tidak jujur, ya."

"Be-berisiiik!" keluh Jiro sambil bangkit dari posisi duduk. "Aku cuma penasaran sedikit! Perlihatkan padaku!"

Gentaro kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik Kimono. "Apa untungnya bagiku memberimu artikel ini?"

"Mana kutahu?! Kan kau yang bilang berniat memperlihatkannya padaku?!"

Gentaro menatap Jiro dalam diam. Tampaknya Jiro sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang begitu menarik dari Jiroko. Di masa lalu pun Jiroko tidak jauh berbeda dari Jiro. Lugu, mudah ditipu, dan mudah terpancing emosinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Gentako yang anggun, serba bisa, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Berpuluh lamaran dari keluarga dengan latar belakang yang lebih menjanjikan Gentako tolak demi memenuhi janji lama keluarganya dan keluarga Jyuto: menikahkan anak perempuan dan lelaki dari kedua pihak. Gentako sempat khawatir saat tahu anak laki-laki tertuanya adalah anggota Yakuza dan terang-terangan menolak untuk menikahinya, tapi anak kedua yang merupakan anggota Bakufu menawarkan diri sebagai pengganti, dan Gentako berakhir jatuh hati pada wibawa seorang Jyuto. Tapi semua itu berakhir sia-sia karena Jiroko muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Menyebalkan," bisik Gentaro.

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?"

Jiro tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari selembar kertas terbalut plastik yang dikibas-kibaskan di udara oleh Gentaro.

"Akan kuberikan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

Gentaro memasukkan lembar kertas tadi kembali ke dalam kantong hakama yang dikenakannya. "Hari minggu ini, datang ke Tokyo Disney Land dekat Shibuya."

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk bayar tiket tempat mahal seperti itu," tolak Jiro cepat.

"Tentu saja, aku yang bayar," imbuh Gentaro sembari menahan helaan nafas. "Datang jam 11. Kalau kau menuruti apa yang kuminta saat di sana, akan kuberikan artikel ini."

"Itu saja?" tanya Jiro dengan muka curiga. "Kenapa mudah sekali?"

Percakapan semalam dengan Jyuto kembali berputar di benak Gentaro.

.

.

.

.

_"Bahkan ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa Jiroko telah bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang Jiro Yamada, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku masih menginginkannya. Dia sudah jadi...bagian dari diriku."_

_Gentaro mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Padahal suasananya sedang bagus, tapi lagi-lagi Jyuto membahas bocah Yamada itu._

_"Lalu? Kau berniat mengejarnya meskipun ia tidak tertarik padamu?"_

_"Itu urusanku." Jyuto mengacak rambut legamnya, membebaskan rerumputan coklat gelap dari kekangan air hujan. "Pulanglah, Gentaro. Sudah larut."_

_Jyuto pasti sudah beranjak menuju platform kereta yang akan bertolak ke Yokohama jika saja tangan Gentaro tidak menggamit kain kemejanya. Ekspresi penulis novel itu sulit ditebak dengan lebat surai coklat muda yang menutupi wajahnya._

_"Biarkan aku di sisimu."_

_"Ha?"_

_Gentaro mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresi pilu tercetak di sana. "Meskipun kau tidak akan pernah melirik ke arahku, setidaknya biarkan aku berada di dekatmu..."_

_"Kau ini bicara apa..."_

_"Kumohon..."_

_Jyuto bisa merasakan cengkraman Gentaro makin erat. Ekspresi kesal di wajahnya perlahan surut dan tergantikan dengan raut muka kalah. Siapa yang tega jika melihat air mata berlinang di wajah pria itu?_

_"Baiklah, baik. Kau boleh bersikap akrab denganku. Tapi aku tidak janji apapun. Berhentilah menangis."_

_Gentaro melepas nafas yang ditahannya lega. Perlahan air matanya ia hapus sendiri, dan senyum kecil membumbung di bibir tipisnya. "Terima kasih, Jyuto-san."_

_"...kapan kereta terakhir berangkat ke Shibuya?" tanya Jyuto._

_"Eeh...lima belas menit lalu?"_

_"Hah?!"_

_"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan cari penginapan."_

_Jyuto melirik jam tangannya cemas, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kereta terakhir ke Yokohama masih sejam lagi. Biar kuantar ke penginapan langgananku di dekat sini."_

_Gentaro baru akan mengekori Jyuto saat pria itu berbalik dan mengancingkan jas miliknya yang masih bertengger di tubuh Gentaro._

_"Jangan sampai masuk angin."_

_Panas merambati pipi Gentaro dan ia hendak menggandeng tangan Jyuto ketika dering SMS masuk berbunyi. Jyuto buru-buru membuka kunci ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari...Jiro Yamada._

_「__Sudah pulang?__」__you_

_「__Oi bocah! Jawab! __」__you_

_「__Kalau kau tidak menjawab karena masih keluyuran, aku akan minta temanku di Ikebukuro untuk membentuk tim pencarian dan mengirim fotomu, lho!__」__you_

_「__Berisik! Aku sudah di rumah! Berhenti mengirim pesan padaku, polisi sialan!__」__Jiro_

_Gentaro benci mengakuinya, tapi air muka Jyuto berubah drastis setelah membaca pesan dari Jiro. Wajah yang dulu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kini tidak ditujukan lagi hanya untuknya. Lambat tapi pasti, tangan yang meraih ke arah Jyuto turun hingga mengepal di sisi Gentaro._

_Tidak adil._

_Mana bisa Gentaro menyerah tentang Jyuto yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Kebaikan pria itu tidak mengenal batas dan Gentaro rindu disirami perhatian Jyuto. Seperti dulu. Seperti di masa lalu._

_._

.

.

.

.

"Tiketnya tidak gratis, lho. Jiro-kun harus sungguhan datang, ya. Janji antara pria."

"Tentu saja! Awas kalau kau yang tidak datang, ya!"

"Ah, satu hal lagi."

Gentaro berjalan mendekati Jiro yang lebih tinggi darinya, wajahnya mendekat, terlalu dekat untuk Jiro.

"A-apa?"

"Tolong jauhi Jyuto-san."

Manik heterokromia milik Jiro berkedip menatap Gentaro. Orang-orang di sekitarnya kenapa sih? Awalnya si polisi kelinci sialan, lalu novelis Shibuya ini ikut mengatakan hal aneh. Coret, sekarang ia menuntut hal yang aneh.

"Jauhi...Jyuto?"

Gentaro menatap Jiro dengan tatapan malas. "Betul. Sedikit bocoran, tapi aku mencintai Jyuto-san. Perasaanku ini tidak berubah dari seabad lalu. Kau boleh jijik semaumu, Jiro-kun. Tapi aku akan menghargainya jika kau bisa menahan diri dari mengganggu Jyuto-san. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Si..." bisik Jiro lirih.

"Hm?"

"SIAPA YANG KEBERATAN?! KALAU BISA MEMILIH AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN JYUTO!" seru Jiro tidak terima. "DIA YANG SELALU MENGGANGGUKU! JANGAN MENUDUH YANG ANEH-ANEH!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan mudah saja, kan, mengacuhkan Jyuto-san tanpa bicara atau bahkan membalas tatap matanya sedikitpun?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Pinjam ponselmu sebentar."

Masih bingung, Jiro menurut begitu saja membiarkan Gentaro menelepon nomor ponsel miliknya sendiri. Sebagai pemilik _hypnosis microphone_ berbentuk telepon antik, ternyata Gentaro tetap menggunakan ponsel.

"Akan kuhubungi besok. Jangan terlambat."

* * *

Jiro menatap layar ponselnya tak jemu-jemu. Gadget itu bergetar di tangannya, percakapan dengan Gentaro kemarin berputar di benaknya. Para pengunjung lain berbisik melihat sosoknya yang berdiri diam di depan pintu masuk Disneyland. Jiro sudah datang tepat waktu, dan datang tanpa meragukan janji Gentaro. Tapi jam di ponsel menunjukkan pukul 11 dan batang hidung Gentaro belum muncul juga. Jiro mencoba menghubungi Line dan nomor Gentaro tapi semuanya dialihkan. Padahal ia sudah minta izin tidak membantu Ichiro dan berbohong sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan teman! Gentaro sialan!

"AAAAGH! AKU BENAR-BENAR DIBODOHI! BAHKAN AKU SUDAH MENGIRIMKAN LOKASI KU! DIA PASTI TENGAH TERTAWA DI RUMAHNYA SEKARANG!"

"Jiro-kun?"

Jiro spontan menoleh. Rasa senang dan amarah bercampur jadi satu, siap dimuntahkan lewat hujatan.

"AKHIRNYA-GEH!"

"Kenapa di sini?"

Sosok yang memanggil namanya bukanlah Gentaro si pembohong ulung. Tapi Doppo Kannonzaka, si rapper pemurung dari Shinjuku. Kantung mata di bawah matanya masih tampak gelap seperti biasa, tapi penampilannya kali ini terlihat segar dengan rambut yang ditata beda dari biasanya dan kaos motif grafitti berbalut kemeja kasual. Kaki jenjangnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Jiro dipeluk celana jeans biru navy, tangannya menggosok lehernya canggung, tangan lainnya memegang ponsel.

"Do-Doppo-san–eh?! Kenapa–"

"Aku mengikuti gps yang dikirim Yumeno-san...aku diminta menemuinya di sini." Doppo melirik ke ponsel Jiro kemudian ke layar ponselnya sendiri. "...tapi sepertinya gps-nya salah. Aku malah bertemu denganmu, Jiro-kun."

"Haaah?! Doppo-san juga diminta datang?!"

"Loh? Jiro-kun juga?"

Baru saja Jiro akan menjawab, ponselnya berdering kencang. Panggilan masuk dari Gentaro.

[Halo–]

"BUKAN HALO, SIALAN! DI MANA KAU?! KENAPA DOPPO-SAN JUGA KAU GANGGU?!" bentak Jiro ke ponselnya, mengejutkan Doppo dan pengunjung di sekitar mereka.

["Oh, sudah bertemu dengan Kannonzaka-san? Bagus, bagus. Bisa kau berfoto dengannya lalu kirim padaku?"]

"UNTUK APA?! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN! KAU SAMPAI MENGGANGGU DOPPO-SAN DI HARI LIBURNYA! KAU TAHU TIDAK BETAPA BERHARGANYA HARI LIBUR BUAT KARYAWAN PERUSAHAAN?!"

"Ji-Jiro-kun..." Doppo tampak terharu.

["Yare yare, tentu saja agar aku tahu kau sungguh ada di Disneyland dan tidak mengirimkan gps yang kau salin dari internet. Kutunggu ya, kirim sebanyak mungkin. Oh, diunggah di instagram juga ya, kutunggu sekarang."]

"TIDAK MAU! KAU MENGERJAI KAMI, KAN?! AKU BAHKAN TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAU MEMANG AKAN BELIKAN TIKETNYA ATAU TIDAK!" geram Jiro lagi.

"Ah, Jiro-kun," panggil Doppo, sesuatu ia keluarkan dari kantong celananya. "Kalau tiketnya, ada padaku."

Jiro melongo menatap dua lembar tiket Disneyland di tangan Doppo. Tanggal di Hari Minggu itu tertera di permukaan kertasnya.

"Yumeno-san mengirimkan uangnya semalam dan memintaku membelinya lebih dulu."

"Ta-tapi kenapa..." desah Jiro bingung.

["Halo? Jiro-kun, tiketnya ada pada Kannonzaka-san, kan? Kalian berdua masuklah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."]

Dahi Jiro berkerut. Aneh. Semua ini terlalu aneh. Gentaro pasti mengirimkan gps lokasinya ke Doppo dan berbohong tentang posisinya.

"Yumeno-san...apa yang kau rencanakan?" bisik Jiro.

["Are? Kukira kau setuju akan mengikuti semua permintaanku? Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan potongan artikel itu, Yamada-kun? Lakukan saja."]

Jiro melirik wajah Doppo yang sedari tadi menyimak patuh. Ia menghela nafas, perjalanan dari Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku ke Shibuya memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Lagipula tiketnya asli, Jiro tidak akan rugi apapun kan?

"Baiklah...sampai ketemu nanti, Yumeno-san."

Jiro memutus panggilan. Tangannya menarik lengan Doppo ke arah antrian yang mengular menuju pintu masuk taman bermain. Sudah sampai di sini, sekalian saja mereka bersenang-senang.

"Ji-Jiro-kun?"

"Kemari sebentar," pinta Jiro sembari merangkul bahu Doppo. "Yumeno-san bilang kita masuk duluan saja. Oh ya, boleh aku ambil foto kita berdua?"

"? Tentu saja boleh..." jawab Doppo yang masih kebingungan. "Kau tidak apa-apa pergi denganku, Jiro-kun? Bukankah kau datang karena Yumeno-san..."

Jiro tersenyum sekilas sembari menekan tombol mengambil foto sebelum menghela nafas lelah. "Tidak apa-apa...sejujurnya aku lebih senang karena aku tidak akan berdua saja dengannya..."

"Maaf ya...aku tidak tahu kalau Jiro-kun sudah janji duluan..."

"Bukan salah Doppo-san," Jiro mengirim fotonya lewat Line ke Gentaro sebelum membuka Instagram. "Aku juga bukannya ingin pergi."

Doppo tampak muram mendengar perkataan Jiro. Ia sadar dirinya bukan orang yang paling menyenangkan untuk diajak pergi ke taman bermain, tapi apa boleh buat kalau Jiro memang sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi.

Jiro menoleh cepat, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham," balas Doppo cepat dengan senyum mafhum. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak menyangka akan diajak jalan oleh orang lain selain Hifumi, tapi karena tiba-tiba dikirim uang beli tiket, aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Itu...bukannya pemaksaan?" tanya Jiro dengan ekspresi kasihan. "Doppo-san belajarlah untuk menolak permintaan orang lain...aku jadi khawatir."

"Ahahaha...sampai membuat anak SMA khawatir akan diriku...aku memang orang dewasa yang gagal, ya."

"Tidak, kok, aku nggak berpikiran Doppo-san orang dewasa gagal," sanggah Jiro sambil menatap lurus ke antrian di hadapannya. "Bisa punya pekerjaan dan menghidupi diri sendiri itu sudah keren. Terlalu baik adalah sisi bagus dari kepribadian Doppo-san, tapi hal itu rentan dimanfaatkan orang. Itu yang kukhawatirkan."

"Be-benar juga..."

Jiro menoleh. "Yah, aku tidak selalu berpikir kalau itu hal yang buruk. Selalu mementingkan keinginan dan kepentingan orang lain...bukankah itu berarti Doppo-san orang yang baik?"

Senyum termanis yang pernah Doppo saksikan tercetak di wajah Jiro. Ia pikir ia sudah gila, atau mungkin otaknya rusak karena terlalu banyak dipakai bekerja, karena sekilas ia melihat sekelebatan wajah wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan rupa yang sama dengan Jiro tersenyum ke arahnya. Bahkan tahi lalat di wajah dan bibirnya pun sama. Doppo segera menunduk dan mengucek matanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Doppo-san?"

"Ah...ada debu masuk mataku! Maaf."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Ja-jangan! Maksudku...sudah hilang! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Doppo menghela nafas lega saat Jiro mempercayai kebohongan kecilnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika wajah manis itu mendekat lebih jauh lagi.

"Ah, sebentar lagi giliran kita, Doppo-san. Aku agak lapar, boleh kita makan dulu?"

"...Doppo."

"Eh?" Jiro menoleh ke arah Doppo yang entah mengapa memerah wajahnya.

"...panggil Doppo saja, Jiro-kun."

* * *

_Next chapter,_

_Dear 9 : the Start_


End file.
